Seven Days
by FailingDemi
Summary: DISCONTINUED. She is reserved, very secretive. Untouchable and untouched. Hikaru resents her status, and plans to break it. He has a week to do it, and the whole afternoon and night of each day. After all, he was just a horny little Hitachi
1. 1st Day: Bathrobes and Sleep

A/N: Woo. The sequel. And it's so cold here! I can't feel my toes. ;-; BUT ANYWAYS. This has been unbeta-d. Anyways...the sequel to Date Test!

And if you're interested in this and you haven't read Date Test, here are a few AU things that you must know to get along with this story: Haruhi used to work for Hikaru as a secretary for the Hitachiin Co. And so he initiated a hard test, and she well...passed it. SO--! Hikaru loves Haruhi, she loves him back. Simple.

Hikaru proposed to Haruhi, she agreed. Kaoru has a thin ice friendship with Tamaki, who considers himself a brother/father figure for Haruhi. Kyouya will hardly be mentioned in here, but he's a rival buisnessman to the Suoh and Hitachiin Co.

In this time-line: Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru are twenty-six. Kyouya and Tamaki are twenty-seven. And if Honey and Mori was in here they would be twenty-eight.

I will declare now: Haruhi is OOC in this whole bit. You will understand in later chapters, when I explain.

**This had been unbeta'd.**

Disclaimer: I own not Ouran.

* * *

Haruhi was reserved, very _reserved_. She liked to keep herself reserved, and would object to any revealing clothing. That was why on their wedding, Haruhi wanted to wear a lace jacket, because 'it was cold.'

Hikaru, being courteous to his bride, assented to it and gave her a jacket to wear over her rather 'revealing' wedding dress. The wedding proved to be strange. During the party, whenever people would clink their dinner ware for them to kiss, she would be the one who would shrink away. Hikaru would have to catch her and land a quick peck on the lips.

She became incredibly shy, blushing whenever her soon-to-be husband would eat from her fork or put his hand around her waist. Hikaru found this behavior…odd. Haruhi _should _have gotten used to him by now; after all, he was the type who had his hands on her during majority of the day.

The marriage lasted the whole night, and when it ended, Hikaru took Haruhi to their new house, which was surprisingly 'commoner' sized, for Haruhi's sake of course.

Maids were around, but they only stick around to do the chores that Haruhi didn't have the time to do. Other than that Haruhi would take care of all the meals and do pretty much everything. They were probably the only ones in the house that night.

Anyways, since they were newly weds, Kaoru granted them a week for a Honeymoon. They could go wherever they wished, but Haruhi said that she rather work until the afternoon, and get let off after three o' clock. Hikaru reluctantly agreed with his wife's choices.

Hikaru used to think that if he married her, then her 'reservation' would be over and she would feel more comfortable around him. He was wrong; it only made her more fidgety. And since they were legally married, he wanted to have her in bed. He didn't know whether he wanted kids or he was just horny; he opted to think that he wanted an heir.

The married Hitachiin twin then came to a conclusion that having a kid would be troublesome to both him and his job, and so coming to another conclusion, he found out that he was just horny. But he figured out that his first priority was to make her comfortable with him.

But sadly, she is headstrong. She is reserved, very secretive. _Untouchable _and_ untouched_. Hikaru resents her status, and plans to break it. He has a week to do it, and the whole afternoon and night of each day. After all, he was just a horny little Hitachiin.

* * *

--1st Day: Bathrobes and Sleep

"Hikaru," she called out from the bathroom. The twenty-six year old man perked up and looked at the door in curiosity. "Can you come here and me get out of this dress? It's so stupid and frustrating; I wish you picked a better one when we went to visit your Okaasan."

Hikaru snapped his book close and placed it on the table nearby. He stood up from his chair and walked to the bathroom, opening it casually. "What is it, Haruhi? Hate the dress you're in?" he asked teasingly, looking inside.

Lo and behold, Haruhi in a pale yellow dress. Although it was the best of the best and Hikaru made sure to put extra efforts to make it drop dead gorgeous for his wife…he had to choke at the sight of her.

"What the frill are you doing?!" he gasped, his mouth dropping. In her hands was a pair of scissors that were ready to cut the zipper in the back.

Haruhi pouted, as Hikaru approached her and yanked the zipper down with difficulty. She smiled sheepishly at her husband, and said, "The dress got stuck on a loose strand and got clogged."

"You could have called me in here earlier," he said skeptically. Her face heated up and she glanced away. Hikaru only sighed at her behavior and way of thinking. He leaned against the bathroom door, he demanded, "Give me the dress."

"W-What?!"

"Aren't you going to get into your night wear?" he asked, putting a hand on his hip. He raised an eyebrow at her, all the while casual about what he's requesting of her. Haruhi's face turned a million shades of red.

"Y-Y-You're asking m-me to get…" the last word came out on a small squeak- "_Naked_?"

"Yeah," he deadpanned. Haruhi expected him to be hit in the face with reality, but he still had that cold and an unreadable face on. It almost reminded Haruhi of the trial and tribulation that she had to suffer before she became closer to him.

She bit her lower lip, feeling more awkward. –how could he remain so nonchalant about it?

Haruhi pushed Hikaru out quickly. She slammed it and bolted it shut; she was glad that there were two locks. "I'll give it to you after!"

Hikaru sighed in frustration as he made his way back to his desk. He sat in the chair and boringly grabbed his book. He opened it and kept on reading. There goes a chance to make her less reserved. He bet that she was a virgin.

And you people out there wonder if Hikaru is one too. No, he isn't. Sad to say that Hikaru had plenty of one-night stands. But of course, Hikaru being Hikaru didn't take any of it seriously.

But anyways, let's get off the touchy subject.

The door opened slightly, and Haruhi peeked out from the bathroom. She was a bit shy of coming out; Hikaru had no choice but to coax her out like a parent would do to a frightened child.

Hikaru stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Hurry up, Haruhi, I need to take my shower too."

So much about coaxing…

"Uhm…" she faltered. He sighed, and knew that Haruhi was a bit self-conscious about the silky lingerie, and she preferred her cheap cloth pajamas to it. Haruhi glanced around nervously, and placed a small hand over Hikaru's eyes. "Don't look."

"What?" he asked, but he didn't swipe down her hand. Before he could move, a rough push, and he's in the bathroom. His shoulders slumped and he combed a hand through his light-brown tresses. 'She's so…impossible.'

He took off his clothes, thinking all the while. Haruhi was so…_perfect_. She was smart, kind, beautiful, and she belongs to him. But with a perfect person comes a fault, and she wouldn't be called _perfect_. Hikaru can't touch her, can't see her in all revealing glory, and he can't strip her of her blissful ignorance.

He stepped into the abnormally large bath tub, and mulled over the size. Hikaru switched on the faucet and allowed the already warmed water to cascade down from his tresses onto his bare back. While showering, his mind strayed to thoughts about sneaking into the bathroom while Haruhi takes a bath.

'Too perverted,' he admitted, shaking his head in the water. Making Haruhi lose all respect in him would be the last thing that he would want to do. Hikaru opened his hazel eyes to stare at the water that was swiveling into the small drain.

He stepped out from the shower and grabbed a towel, drying himself. He swiped his boxers from the sink top and pulled it on. He draped the towel over his head and rubbed it in a drying motion while opening the door.

When he came out, Haruhi seemed alert, and hid further underneath the covers. After all…this was the first time they would ever sleep together. Hikaru closed the lights behind him and walked towards the bed, flopping onto it tiredly. Haruhi watched him with her brown orbs, the sheets pulled over her body protectively.

"Can you please tell me why you're acting like this?"

"I…uhm…the pajamas you gave me…are kind of…revealing."

"Revealing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Hikaru slid over and took the sheets with a hand. He pulled it away in a fluid motion. Haruhi seemed to flinch, like a strong beam of light had blasted at her. Her husband just stared.

"Haru_hi_," Hikaru complained in a long drawl, crawling over to Haruhi's side. "Why on earth are you wearing a _bathrobe_ to sleep?"

"The pajamas are revealing!" she stated stubbornly, her fists clenched the cloth that she was wearing. Hikaru rolled his eyes and sat on his heels, staring at Haruhi.

"You call the silk dress revealing? All it ever shows are your shoulders, neck, and collar bone. What's wrong with that?"

Nothing really, Haruhi's rational side thought. Her breath caught short as Hikaru's face hovered only inches away from hers, and her face turned a brilliant shade of red. Hikaru didn't see any problems with the white silk dress. He was a fashion critic and designer that it was for certain that the dress was certainly not horrid.

Plus Kaoru and he agreed that the dress was most appropriate for her. Hikaru was miffed that Haruhi opted to wear an ugly, plain, common white bathrobe over all the beauty. Hikaru frowned a bit at her, and his hand tugged apart the sash that tied her robe together.

"Okay, you're getting out of that thing right—"

He pounced on her.

"--now."

"Hikaru!"

"Bathrobes belong in the bathroom, not in bed. Now take it off," Hikaru demanded through gritted teeth, as he tried to rip off the inappropriate wear. Their wrestling game continued with a long struggle, and obviously the newly weds' love didn't show in their fight.

Hikaru wanted the clothing disposed, Haruhi wanted to keep it on her.

And you people have to wonder: How did those two fall in love?

With a quick fling, the bathrobe was off and flying as far as Hikaru could chuck it. Haruhi was on her stomach and stared at the lump where the robe had landed; Hikaru was leaning over her, his mouth hovering near her bare neck.

"Uh…Hikaru…"

"Yeah, I'm getting off," he grunted, pushing himself up. As Haruhi sat up, she felt Hikaru's analytic gaze look her over. Her cheeks began to turn red, and she stared at the bed, hoping to direct her embarrassment to it. "I knew you'd be beautiful in white."

Haruhi's eyes stiffly went to her dress and she fingered it. "I…uh, was sure that I would be…fat in white."

"You're forgetting that I'm one of the owners of the leading brand in Japan," Hikaru said, humming a happy tune. "I know what's right and you don't, because you were just a commoner."

She frowned. She added mentally to never argue with Hikaru over things that are…'fashionable.' Haruhi turned around, so that her back was slightly faced towards him. She felt his warming presence creep closer to her, and she shuddered at it.

He reached a hand to stroke her cheek gently, and he muttered in a stoic voice. "You know, you're a Hitachiin now. And if I want to lavish you, can you please not push away my attempts? I'm trying to make you feel like the lucky woman that you are."

"That's…uh…appreciated," she mumbled. Haruhi was concentrated on the arm that was snaking around her waist. "Hikaru?"

"Mm?"

"Let go…please."

Hikaru's mouth formed a thin line, and his grip tightened. "Why? I never see you complain whenever I touch you every single second of the day."

"That is because, Hikaru-_san_," she stressed, her eye twitched. "You would threaten me with my job at stake…"

He buried his face into Haruhi's bare neck and nuzzled warmly into it. "But you love me, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah," Haruhi murmured hesitantly. She was sure that she held feelings for her husband, what else could have made her say yes to his proposal? But right now, Haruhi was wondering if she really harbored any feelings for him. Her face was dusted with the faintest of pink when he mentioned the touchy subject.

"So, you'll let me touch you-"

"No," she deadpanned stubbornly.

"But don't you love me?"

She nodded. Was Hikaru _doubting _her? It was only a day after their marriage and they're encountering a…problem. Gentle lips pressed against the side of her neck, and possibly detected the rapid pulsing of her heart. The kiss was only brief because what replaced the pair of lips was a cascade of hot breath.

"Then say it."

"I…love you, Hikaru," she murmured awkwardly. Haruhi felt him smirk against her skin, and unexpectedly, the arms around her waist coaxed her to lie down on her side. She wondered if words were just meaningless, because with the grip that he had on her never loosened.

"Then sleep."

"O-Okay," she complied, feeling the arms loosen around her waist. She heard a 'That's my Haruhi.' escaped from his mouth. Her ears turned to a bright shade of pink; apparently her blush has started to reach past her cheeks. Her face was blazing with a million of blushes, as she felt Hikaru's bare chest against her skin.

Wait.

Haruhi turned around slightly, looking over to him. "Hikaru," she murmured meekly.

"What is it?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Put on some clothes, kudasai."

"Huh?" His eyes widened.

Haruhi whipped around, facing the other way, saying quickly, "Nothing, nothing. Goodnight." Haruhi could hear a small grunt of acknowledgement, and small shuffling nearby. With a click, the lights dimmed tremendously, leaving Haruhi in a very dim shade of dark copper.

Arms found way to her hips, and in a swift movement yanked her closer to him. Haruhi stiffened; her face was filling up with a dark color of crimson. His hand absently traveled up her torso, and was very close to her chest. She was shaking, and Hikaru noticed it. He popped an eye open and before he could ask—

"HIKARU!"

WUMP

"What? Huh?" came spilling from his mouth, as he tried to untangle the sheets that he had dragged down with him. The hazel eyes made its way up and stared at Haruhi who was burying her lower face into a pillow, and cringing in sight of him.

"Put on some clothes, Hikaru!"

He tilted his head slightly and complained, "Haruhi, can't I sleep like this?"

"No."

"Why not? I sleep in this every single night," Hikaru droned tiredly. Haruhi clenched shut her eyes and whisked away. "Haruhi…you'll get used to it."

"Just put on some clothes!"

He sighed in defeat and stood up to the drawers nearby. Hikaru tugged it open tiredly and grabbed a t-shirt, slipping it onto his bare upper body. The shirt felt foreign on him; he wasn't supposed to be wearing a shirt when he sleeps!

Before Hikaru could crawl back, Haruhi added, "Get pants, Hikaru!"

He turned glum, and asked her skeptically, "What's wrong with boxers?"

"It's…so…flimsy!" came her pathetic excuse of a reply. Hikaru groaned under his breath and placed a hand on his head; he felt a headache coming along.

"Just imagine me sleeping in swimming trunks, okay?" he asked.

"No."

Hikaru just wanted to rip off the shirt and sleep, for gods sake! His eye twitched and he grabbed for a pair of pants. He slipped it on, saying, "Fine, fine. If it's going to help you feel better."

There was silence, as Hikaru walked back to the bed. He looked at Haruhi who was rubbing her face in endless circles in the pillow. "Can I come in now?" he almost pleaded. Haruhi removed her face from the pillow and blinked at him several times.

She nodded. Hikaru slipped in, and yawned. He settled in next to his wife, who had placed a pillow between them to insure a boundary. Hikaru swore that he should have gotten Haruhi to sleep with him several nights before the wedding to give her a feel of how it would be when they were actually married.

One day after the wedding and this is how troublesome it is…

* * *

Mission-- Day 1: Get Haruhi out of her bathrobe.

Result-- Good: Haruhi slept without bathrobe.  
Bad: Hikaru had to sleep in clothes.

* * *

A/N: This shall be rated T for implied 'lemon/sex' but nothing of that sort. xD But anyays, this would be a story of how Hikaru would get his stubborn wife to come out from her shell or whatevers. :P Anyways, reveiw!

EDIT: I added a Mission stuff and the result thing. :D

--Until later...

-Demi-kun.


	2. 2nd Day: Bathroom Intrusion

A/N: Blah, I must sleep very soon, for my mom is gonna yell at me for staying this late up. I started to put stuff like 'Hikaur's Notes' and stuff that explains, virtually, the whole day, his mission of the day, and results (Good/Bad)

Hikaru gets hurt in this chapter, but it's only minor injuries. -cough-

Ubeta'd cus my beta is obviously asleep.

Disclaimer: I dun own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

* * *

--2nd Day: Bathroom Intrusion

It was the morning of the second day. Songs that were sung by birds floated in from their windows, and the glaring sunlight poured through the cracks of their maroon curtains. This made a figure in a large bed stir.

Her brown eyes flickered open slightly; sleep was still visible in her eyes. Her breathing stilled, as she felt slow, shallow breaths spray at her neck. Haruhi blinked slightly, and turned around slightly. The man sleeping next to her hadn't woken up or noticed that his wife was awake.

Haruhi smiled slightly at the sight of the peaceful sleeper. He slept like a child, she thought.

His caramel hair weren't gelled, but messed up during his sleep. His sharp hazel eyes were closed in a peaceful manner, and his forehead was free of any crease or furrows. Her husband's mouth was parted slightly, and a small line of drool dribbled from the corner of his lips.

She laughed quietly, and pinched a small piece of the sheets to wipe it away. While the fabric brushed at the corner of his mouth, he started to stir. "Mn…?" a dead hum came, as an eye opened sleepily.

"Morning, Hikaru," Haruhi said with a smile on her face. Hikaru's open eye closed, and he grunted in acknowledgement. "…aren't you going to wake up? It's eight in the morning."

Hikaru lazily planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, and pulled her close to his clothed chest. He buried his face into her hair and murmured tiredly, "I couldn't sleep under all the clothes you put me in."

She just turned a shade of red, and stared into the dim shade of white that was on Hikaru's shirt. He crushed himself against her and nuzzled into her neck; Haruhi shuddered, and tried to squirm her way out from his grasp. He opened an eye in question.

"Hm?"

"Can't…breathe…"

Hikaru blinked slowly, and his iron grip loosened. She wiggled her way out and she clambered onto her knees with Hikaru watching her through half-lidded eyes. She crawled towards the edge of bed and slipped a foot onto the cold tile floor. Haruhi felt tingling climb up her petite feet and she was almost tempted to snap her feet back into the warm bed.

Her husband dragged himself towards where Haruhi was sitting, and he wrapped an arm around her upright torso. "Going already, Haruhi?" he asked, bringing himself onto Haruhi's lap and he inhaled the vanilla scent from her body. He mumbled sleepily, "It's only so early…I want to sleep more…"

She brushed back a lock of stray hair from Hikaru's eyes, and she sighed. "Hikaru…we have work to go to." The statement made her husband whine and he held her even tighter, rubbing his face into her stomach.

"_Nyu_. I don't wanna," Hikaru mumbled childishly, as he forced her back into bed. He used Haruhi's stomach as a pillow, and he wrapped his arms around her thighs, preventing her from moving. Haruhi managed to sit upright, but she was unable to move the rest of her body.

"Hikaru."

"No."

"Hikaru."

"No."

"…_Hikaru_, you're giving all your paperwork to Kaoru-san, don't you think that it's too much?"

"Nope, he can handle," the hazel-eyed man sighed tiredly. "Haruhi, it's so early, call Kaoru and tell him that we're gonna sleep in."

"_You_ want to sleep, I want to work, so—" Haruhi immediately shoved Hikaru off her and sat up from the bed. She patted his head, and she deadpanned, "You call Kaoru-san, and I'm off."

"What?" Hikaru complained, rolling onto his stomach to watch Haruhi walk to the closet. She fished out a bundle of clothes before walking towards the bathroom. "Haruhi. It's the second day after our marriage, and you're off to work? What kind of person are you?"

She didn't answer, but straight out ignored him.

Hikaru pouted, looking at her back. "You're completely no fun. What are you scared of?" His hazel eyes turned mischievous and a smirk came onto his face. _"Getting pregnant?"_

His wife paused in mid-step and he saw her swallow thickly. "D-Don't be stupid," she stuttered, turning slightly to give Hikaru a glare. She was blushing heavily and the smirk that he had made her even more flustered. Haruhi gave him a frown. "Pervert."

Before he could reject to her sudden name calling, she shut herself inside of the bathroom. Hikaru only sat up from the bed and scratched his head tiredly. "…pervert…?" He shrugged and proceeded to grab his cell phone that was resting on top of the table counter.

He punched in a number, and put it to his ear. "Ah. Kaoru. Sorry to be bothering you this early—"

There was silence on the other line before an irritated voice said, "...Hikaru, why the hell are you up this early? I thought you were going to enjoy a nice Honeymoon with Haruhi. Didn't I give you two a week?"

"Uh…that's…nice. But she's the one insisting to go to work," he sighed into the receiver. He kept an eye on the bathroom door, and he faintly heard the roar of the shower turn on. Hikaru still couldn't believe that his wife was so…impossible. "But really…"

"Hikaru."

"Yes?"

"When will I have a nephew?"

"…Haha," he laughed dryly. "One day. Right now I'm trying to get her comfortable with me. She's so…fidgety and so prudent about every inch of skin on her. And you expect me to have a—" Hikaru stopped himself. "Hell no, I'm not getting a kid."

"But they're cute!" Kaoru protested on the other line. "And I even made a Punnett Square—"

"Kaoru…something's _seriously_ wrong with you—" The absence of the sound of water made Hikaru whip to the door with a sly smile on his face. "Oh, Kaoru. If Haruhi comes to you complaining about my upcoming perverse act…don't brand me as a pervert. Thank you."

-Beep-

He snapped the phone shut and placed it back on the tabletop. He had a large smile on his face, as a plan cooked up in his head. Hikaru slid off the bed as quietly as he could, and he crept towards the bathroom door. His smile widen as he slid a small metal piece into the doorknob.

* * *

Once Haruhi shut off the faucet, she swore she heard a strange creak near the door. Haruhi dismissed it, thinking that it was just the wind. She shook her head free from water; however her bangs clung to her face. The blue curtains were closed, and it fluttered in an unknown breeze. Cold air seeped into her steamy enclosure, and Haruhi stuck her hand out from the curtains and grabbed for a towel.

She reeled in the towel and wrapped it around her body. She took another, putting it on her head to wipe her damp hair. Haruhi pulled the curtain away, before she saw a certain someone leaning against the doorframe with an arrogant smirk on.

"What the—" Her eyes grew wide, and she snapped the curtains close. "Hikaru! _SERIOUSLY_—! GET OUT!" Her face was bright red as she could still picture that smirk on his face. "This is too perverted!!"

"So?" he asked smoothly, while pushing himself off the doorframe. Hikaru smiled innocently, as Haruhi peeked out from the safety of the shower curtains. "I'm your husband, I can do what I what I want with you."

"Hikaru…" she hissed, as she saw her bundle of clothes being picked up by him. Hikaru started to pick at the clothing. "What the hell are you doing?!"

He shook his head as he picked up a piece of underwear. Haruhi's face turned even redder than before. "Hm. I thought I bought you something better then this tattered old thing…" His teasing eyes landed on Haruhi, and he smiled at her. "How in the world did this ugly piece of underwear find its way inside of your drawers?"

"Put that down," Haruhi demanded. Hikaru's optimistic smile convinced her that he wasn't going to listen to her . "Hikaru, get out of here or else I'm going to strangle you." She gave him an icy glare to prove her point.

"Make me," he hummed, leaning back against the countertop where the bundle of clothes were placed. His hazel eyes wandered to the blouse and he picked it up, and stifled a laugh with a cough. "Omigod, this has a coffee stain on it!"

"Hi. Ka. Ru."

"What happened to all the other stuff I gave you?" he asked in disbelief; he was choking on air as he laughed. "Seriously!" Haruhi was glaring deadly at him, as he flung aside the clothes that she had picked. "Haruhi, I thought I threw out your old clothes—"

"Shut up and leave!" she screamed; a vein was pulsing on her forehead, and she wanted to kill him already. She wanted to grab the nearest shampoo bottle and throw it at him.

Hikaru grinned cheekily and he hummed, "Nuh-uh, my dear little Haruhi. You're gonna have to step out from the shower curtains, and walk out here and shove me out." He crossed his legs as he leaned against the counter top. "Because, I'm. Not. Moving."

There was a thick silence. "Y-You…"

"What's the big deal, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, as he cocked his head to the side. "Its fine, you know. Just step out of there; slap me, kick me, bite me, do whatever you want with me, because I know you know that what I'm doing is perverted."

Haruhi coughed, as if it would get rid of her blush. "Excuse me? If you know it's perverted, then get out!"

"Nope. I'm afraid that my feet are glued to the tiles."

She glared at him. The curtains budged slightly to the side, and Hikaru adopted victorious grin on his face—

That is until a sponge came flying at his face and he ducked, so that the wet and sopping object wouldn't hit him in the darn face. Hikaru straightened himself out and looked at the sponge that lay on the floor. "Haruhi, it's not nice to throw stuff at me," he pouted.

"It's not nice for you to creep in here, you pervert!" she rebutted heatedly. Before Hikaru could open his mouth and say another smart statement, a wash cloth was thrown at his face. The dripping cloth smacked itself against his head, and he momentarily stood there speechless, before peeling it off his head.

"Haru—"

"Get out!"

An empty shampoo bottle was chucked at his head.

"Wai—"

"Pervert!"

A bucket was hurdling towards him as fast as a potato could fly. Hikaru ducked, and it slammed into the door behind him.

"Hikaru! Out with you!"

"Fine, fine, I'm going—!" Hikaru surrendered, as he brought up his hands. He scurried towards the door, but luckily Haruhi had stopped chucking things at him. In a sly movement, his hand swiped Haruhi's pile of clothing off the counter top, before he slipped out the door.

"But I'm taking your clothes!"

Slam.

"Hikaru!"

Said person smiled warmly at his accomplishment, and he leaned leisurely against the doorframe.

"Dearie, if you want to salvage the last of your clothing, I suggest you come out in your towel and steal it from me."

"Never," the hiss came. Hikaru's smirk widened.

"But its okay, I guess. I can walk back inside and lock ourselves in, and then we can have a nice little steamy encounter in—"

The door slammed in his face.

And for a briefest moment, he saw bare shoulders graze past his chest and a hand snatch away the clothes from his custody. In a split second, she was gone back inside the bathroom with her back to the door. Her face was blazing, both for embarrassment and aggravation.

She began to put on her clothes. Haruhi buttoned up her blouse, and finished putting on her pants. She collected her pajamas and dumped them into the laundry basket inside. Haruhi frowned as she heard her husband on the other side, gasp: "Gah! Haruhi, you slammed the door into my nose!"

"I don't care. You're probably lying anyways," Haruhi replied indifferently. There was a thick silence before Hikaru spoke.

"…blah. Fine then, my nose isn't bleeding, but my forehead hurts…"

"I don't give a damn, Hikaru," she said crossly. Haruhi could imagine Hikaru pouting; she was glad that she didn't have to see it. After a moment of drying her hair with the towel, she realized that Hikaru became deathly quiet.

Haruhi chanced to unlock the door, and when she walked out—

"Hikaru, what the hell are you doing on the floor?" she asked sharply. Well of course, Haruhi was still miffed about her husband walking in on her and stealing her clothes for custody. And he was crouched on the floor next to the bathroom door, and staring distantly with the tip of his thumb at his lips.

Haruhi stared at him; Hikaru didn't answer her question. She frowned glumly. Haruhi shut her eyes tiredly, and she sighed, "Fine, fine, if you want, I'll kiss it for you." She popped open a chocolate orb, expecting an answer.

Hikaru blinked at her several times, and asked, "…really?"

She blinked at him and sighed. Haruhi grudgingly took his head, and placed a quick peck on his forehead, before she stormed out of the room.

* * *

--And at the office…

"And then he marches in there and—ugh! He takes my clothes too!" Haruhi grumbled in frustration as she paced in her brother-in-law's office. She walked aimlessly around, while ranting her anger off. "Kaoru-san!"

"Yes. What?" His head snapped up from his sketchbook. Haruhi narrowed her brown eyes at him, suspecting him to say something to add to her rant. So far, the Hitachiin was unresponsive with her little complaints.

"Do you realize how perverted your brother is?" she asked, her eyes twitching. Kaoru leaned in his chair slightly, tapping a pen on his chin. After a while, he looked back up and smiled innocently.

"Nope, but it's probably for a good cause, Haruhi."

"What good cause?" she asked sharply. "You think that when Hikaru runs into the bathroom while I'm showering and taking my clothes into his custody, do you think this is all for a good cause?!"

"Uhm…" Kaoru had an eye closed and he took an ear swab and dug into his ear. His ear was kind of tingling from all her talking. "Maybe…"

"Blah, Kaoru-san. Teach him some manners, please."

"He already has manners; he's just lazy with you."

Haruhi frowned.

"Look, Haruhi," he chirped happily, as he showed her a page in his sketch book. There were complicated squares in different colored markers and there were neatly printed text next to each box. "I made a Punnett Square!"

"Whatever for, Kaoru-san?" she asked tiredly, looking at him slightly. Her eyebrows raised at the picture, as Kaoru began pointing to the complicated boxes.

"I did a research into your history, and I picked out what your dominant and what your recessive genes are and—"

"In simpler terms," she drawled, looking at the scribble with great difficulty.

"This will be your future child!" Kaoru exclaimed with an enthusiastic smile on his face. He pointed to the Punnett Square on the sketch paper. Haruhi lost her previous mien and only stared blankly at him. She turned pale as she stood before the drawing.

Noticing her sudden stillness, Kaoru's smile faltered, "Well…technically…this isn't your kid, it's just a…square, but…don't go pale on me now, Haruhi—" The younger twin flipped to another page and showed a sketch of a small child and then a teenager. "_This_…is your kid and he comes with two genders!"

"Kaoru-san," Haruhi started. She closed her eyes and grumbled, "I am _not_ going to…have a baby."

"So…I'm not going to have a nephew?" he asked, his flame was put out. Kaoru lowered the sketch book, and looked at it dejectedly. "Oh." He slowly closed the book and placed it on the very bottom of his stack of papers. "I…was being too hopeful…I guess."

Haruhi sweat dropped, as she watched him slowly and grimly return to his work that was scattered on his desk. "Uhm…Kaoru-san…?"

He played with his cell phone that that was sitting on his desk. It beeped several times as he randomly clicked several buttons. He murmured while chewing on his knuckle. "No nephew…not cute child like I imagine…"

"Er…" Haruhi guiltily said while looking around for an escape. "I'll be…going now."

She slowly walked backwards to the door, cautiously staring at the dejected Hitachiin. Her hands wandered behind her to open the door slowly. Haruhi was kind of cautious for she had learned before…to never underestimate a Hitachiin. If she turned away and faced the door, a Hitachiin could whip up behind her in 0.01 seconds mysteriously even from a room's length/width away.

It was a 'Hitachiin Specialty', Hikaru had once told her when he magically appeared behind her while she was cooking their dinner resulting a burnt array of fish. But anyways…

Her hand went for the handle, yet instead of touching a handle, she felt a clothed arm.

Dammit.

Her eyes widened when a peppy voice whispered into her ear. "Salutations, Ha-ru-hi." Haruhi whipped around to see the smiling face of a certain blonde, and her head snapped back to Kaoru who was smirking, completely recovered from his depression.

"Kaoru-san—!"

Large hands grabbed Haruhi's wrists, and she saw Kaoru smile and say, "Alright! Take her home, Tamaki!"

The man happily obliged. "Yep!"

"W-Wait!" she said exasperatedly, as she tried to nail herself down onto the carpet.

"You should never be at work during your honeymoon," Kaoru sang, as Tamaki whisked her away from the office. "Have a nice day with Hikaru!"

"Traitor!" she screamed, before the door closed on her.

* * *

And the door slammed open, and Haruhi was pushed in roughly by the Suoh. She gave a deathly glare at Tamaki, but the blonde, who was used to her glares and evil venomous hisses just smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey, Hikaru!" Tamaki called out.

"Ah?" Hikaru's voice chirped. Her eyes wandered over to a door that she never knew existed. Hikaru was there, staring at her questionably, as he walked towards the door. "Haruhi, what're you doing back here so early?"

"I made something for you to try—" Hikaru said, pushing something into her hands. Haruhi stared at the crumpled cloth and then at Hikaru, who finally noticed Tamaki was there. "Oh, hi, Tamaki."

"Hi to you too. Well! My job here is done," Tamaki said, with a playful wink. The married couple blinked at the blue-eyed man as he escaped out the door. The door slammed and there were clicks, locks, and then a beep outside.

"…did he…just lock us in?" Hikaru asked, with a blank face on. Haruhi's gaze was on the door, and then her murderous stare traveled to Hikaru. He saw her staring hard at him, and he gulped nervously. "Uh…Haruhi?"

"Are you a part of this?" Haruhi asked with a frown on her face. She advanced onto the Hitachiin who started to shrink back into his little work room where he had previously emerged from. "Hikaru…did you plan for this to happen?"

"Plan what?" he asked obliviously. Somehow, his reply seemed to irk Haruhi more. Maybe he shouldn't have walked in on her and stole her clothes in the morning and put her in such a mood. "I didn't plan anything--!"

"You're a liar," she deadpanned, whilst crossing her arms. Hikaru flinched.

"No, seriously! I didn't—" he defended himself; his back met the wall. Haruhi was glowering at him, and with sharp eyes. He didn't know what the hell she was so mad about, and why he was instantly blamed.

Haruhi was miffed. Everything _must _have been Hikaru's doing, she thought. Who would have the nerve the initiate such a plan and drag her back home and lock her in her own room or house with Hikaru? It had to be that sneaky, sly, pervert of a husband—Hikaru.

She sighed, dropping her critical gaze. "Hikaru…I'm really disappointed in you…and _angry_…" She looked at her hand and then at her ring. Haruhi really wondered why she married him. She breathed deeply, as she gave the small bundle of cloth back to him. "Hikaru, I think I need to clear up my mind before talking to you again—"

In a split second, Hikaru's hand latched onto her arm, and in a fast tug, she was sent hurdling towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a crushing hug; Hikaru rambled into her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me—!"

"Hikaru..."

"—Whatever I did to make you mad—it wasn't intentional—"

"Hikaru…"

"—I promise! I wasn't thinking; I was being all stupid and idiotic! Haruhi, I'm sorry, I'm sorry—"

"Hikaru…"

"—I didn't want to make you hate me! I can't stand having you stay angry—"

"Hikaru!"

"—at me because it'll just kill me! You can slap me, or do whatever you want, but don't stay angry at me—"

"_Omigod, shut up, Hikaru!" _She grabbed Hikaru's head to stop his flow of words. The man only blinked with scared hazel eyes, as he panted for breath; his arms flopped to his side, and he was slumped slightly with Haruhi's hands clamping both sides of his head. There was a moment of silence, and Haruhi stared straight into his eyes.

"Hikaru…_breathe_."

Said person inhaled and exhaled. Haruhi closed her eyes and nodded knowingly. She reopened them and looked straight at Hikaru. "Okay. Did you have any idea of us being locked in here?"

"No," he replied promptly with a shake of his head.

"Did Kaoru-san or Tamaki tell you of this?"

"No."

"And about this morning—"

"Sorry," he said quietly. Haruhi released her grip on his head, and smiled lightly, before she hopped onto their bed tiredly. She kicked off her shoes at the edge of it. "Now what? Since we're locked in?"

"I…think we better…wait until a maid is willing to unlock us," Haruhi said, as she played around with a pillow. The brunette tapped her chin while thinking. "Kaoru-san…he was the one behind it all! And I think I know why—! Your brother is obsessing over a future child of ours!"

"Ye…ah."

"He made a Punnett Square…"

"Yes, he told me," Hikaru muttered, as he sat on the bed next to her. He remembered how Kaoru fussed over their family genetic records and traced everything painstakingly with everything. "Now that I think about it, it's…wasted effort."

"Kaoru-san…really likes kids…doesn't he?" Haruhi thoughts, while looking up at the ceiling. She felt arms wrap around her torso, and Hikaru laid his head on her shoulder.

"So are we going to give him one?"

It some time for the very thought to register in Haruhi's brain. And when her mind fully digested it, a blush sprung up on her face, and she rammed Hikaru with the pillow in her hands. "Hikaru—! _–whack-_ Don't –_whack_- think –_whack_- I –_whack_-accepted –_whack_- your –_whack_- apology –_whack_- yet, -_whack_- you –_whack_- pervert! –_whack whack whack_-"

"Ow! Haruhi, I didn't mean it that way—!"

* * *

--Hikaru's Notes

Main Objective: Get Haruhi To Be Comfortable Around Him

Mission—Day Two: Sneak into bathroom when Haruhi's taking a bath.

Result—Good: Stole Haruhi's clothes.

--Bad: Hikaru had bathing accessories flung at him, his face was rammed by a door, Haruhi's was angry at him, and she whacked him with a pillow.

* * *

--Kaoru's Notes

Mission—Day One: Fake depression over child, make Haruhi cautiously walk back to door where Tama would be waiting to grab and transport back home

Result—Good: Haruhi fell for it, Tama and Kao successfully locked Haruhi and Hikaru in their own room; bribed maids not to open door for them.

--Bad: Nothing bad.

* * *

A/N: So. Hikaru didn't accomplish anything except steal Haruhi's clorhes. But that ended up being wasted anyways. ..drat it. I must sleep now. Darn. Anyways, reveiw!! And I hope this chapter is good.

--Nighty-night.

--Demi-kun.


	3. 3rd Day: Getting Out and Staying Out

A/N: Longer than usual. It has a bit of Haruhi angsting about herself. Or thinking how low she is. But no worries! -inserted a lot of perversion. And i'm being forced to bed now, but I really wanted to post this now or never!

ANYWAYS. This had been unbeta'd and sped-read because of my little time. This has to be the longest chapter I have every written yet. -Nineteen pages- Woot. -Past my ten page limit.-

Ah wells. Be happy you get an extra long read, and as you might know...there's something happening! -smile-

**Unbeta'd.**

Disclaimer: Never own, never will.

* * *

3rd Day--Getting Out and Staying Out (of the house, if you get what I mean...)

"Hikaru…the door won't budge," the brunette sighed, while running her hands through her tresses. Her hand fell from the door knob, and she turned towards her husband who was trying to wrench open the window. She fell onto the floor in utter defeat. "And we were so sure that the maids would unlock it for us to get last night's laundry…"

Haruhi's stomach grumbled, and she sighed. "…the only thing I want to do is eat."

"Yes, yes, Haruhi," Hikaru replied; he tried to wrench open the small latches. "I'm dying of hunger too. And this window won't budge." Hikaru threw away the wrench in his hand. "Someone bolted it shut. Dammit, Kaoru probably planned all of this."

A dark energy emitted from the brunette as she slumped onto the floor.

"Hikaru."

"Yeah?"

"Make sure we kill him for doing this to us!"

Hikaru sweat dropped, as he took Haruhi's arm and pulled her up from the floor. "Don't worry, I'll get our revenge. But let's try to get through the other window," he said soothingly, ruffling her hair. She sighed in defeat, and allowed herself to be dragged through a door that she had never knew existed.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he said lazily. Haruhi's brown orbs traveled the room. It was very messy, trashed with sketch papers and unfinished designs. Crowding both sides of the room were racks of clothing that seemed to cave in on them. A single light hanging from the high ceiling illuminated the dim room.

Hikaru stomped through strewn cloth rolls and other things that practically cloaked the floor. Haruhi found a stray piece of sticky note stuck to her foot and she kicked it off until it fluttered elsewhere. "Hikaru, there's so much trash, don't you clean it?"

"Well…not really, it's where I sketch," the Hitachiin said as he pulled a chair over to where he stood. "So it's bound to be messy."

"Messy…is an understatement," she grumbled, kicking away a mountain of crumpled paper. A crumpled paper lay underneath her foot, and she shifted it slightly, seeing a sketch of something. Haruhi sighed and bent down, and picked it up. 'What's this?'

When she gave a good look over it—

A blush came onto her face as she stared at it, the grip of the paper tightened. She was speechless, and her eyes wandered to the small characters written beneath the sketch: "Usa-chan costume."

Was that meant for…her?!

"Huh, Haruhi? Did you say something?" Hikaru asked, turning around slightly. Haruhi looked up and hid the sketch behind her back, while shaking her head furiously. "…okay then. Come here, I need you to help me balance this chair."

"Y-Yeah," she murmured, putting the paper onto the desk. Haruhi struggled her way to where Hikaru was standing. The brunette's hand landed onto the chair and she looked at Hikaru. "Uhm. So what?"

"There's a window up there," Hikaru said, pointing to the window that was high-up. He stepped onto the chair and tried to reach for the latch. "I bet he didn't bolt that one shut—" His fingertips barely grazed the latch. "Damn. I can't get it."

"What--?" Haruhi gasped. "Then we're not gonna get out soon!"

"Yeah…and we'll probably starve to death too," he grimly replied. Hikaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "You know, when you were sleeping last night, I tried to call someone to get us out of here."

"And…?"

Hikaru snapped shut the phone and climbed off the chair. "They all seem to be in cahoots with Kaoru's plan. Tamaki, Ranka-san, and practically anyone else! Ohtori didn't even answer his phone, so I can't rule him with them."

"Even Otousan?" Haruhi grumbled. She grabbed Hikaru's arm before he placed away the chair. She stared determinedly into his hazel orbs and said, "Let's try again. This time, you'll carry me and I'll get the window."

Hikaru swallowed thickly. "Uhm. Haruhi…you know that it's impossible for me to _carry _you and not fall off the chair…" The glare fixed on her face signaled that she was very grumpy indeed. Maybe being deprived from meals could make a woman angry…

"I don't give a damn, I need food _now_."

Oh yeah. She's pissed.

"Okay! Okay!" Hikaru surrendered, as he hopped back onto the chair. Haruhi was determined like hell to get out of the confinements of their room, because her stomach was growling like a mad dog. Once her husband was stabilized on the chair, Haruhi recklessly grabbed him and climbed onto the little space that remained for her foot to be placed on.

"Can't you move a bit more back?"

"Sheesh, woman! I'm trying to," Hikaru grumbled, as he felt Haruhi's body press against his. "Okay, I'll lift you up and you'll have to open the window and climb out."

"Yeah, I know," she mumbled, as hands planted themselves on her waist. In a slow motion, she felt herself elevate; Hikaru mumbled, "Omigod, you're so heavy…"

"What? I know it's not me to care about my weight, but that's an insult!" she said. Suddenly a jerk brought her higher up, and she was sitting on his shoulder. A hand brushed down her thighs and an arm encircled around her calves. Haruhi felt her skirt push up her thighs, and—

"Gah, Hikaru!" she cried, a blush was fixed on her face. Her arms flailed. "Stoppit!"

"But your skin's so _soft_," he mumbled, with a smile. Haruhi's face reddened and she slapped him upside the head. "Ow--! Stop that, I'm going to fall!"

"Stop putting your face to my thigh, I'm sensitive there, and—I can't reach the window in this position."

"What?" he asked in disbelief as Haruhi turned around slightly until her knees dug into his shoulders. Hikaru yelped in surprise, and she paused momentarily to cast a glance down at him. "You hit a sensitive spot, Haruhi."

"S-Sorry," Haruhi replied, as she touched the latch easily. "Ah! I got it!" She yanked it down and surprisingly it opened. "Yes! It's open!"

"Great, now get out of there!" he cheered. Haruhi struggled to push open the window, and her forearms and head managed to squeeze through the slim opening. And now time to climb out. She tried to scramble out with her arms. When that didn't work, she tried to step on Hikaru's shoulder, and push herself through—

And this was the time for the obvious to be stated.

"Haruhi…do you _lack_ upper-body strength?"

"Well, yeah," she miserably admitted. Haruhi moved her foot that was on his shoulder, but her knee slipped off his shoulder and well…in short terms. She fell. "Ah--!"

"Haruhi?!"

WUMP

And now they were on the floor. Haruhi blinked, her heart beating in her ears. The fall surprised her, and she didn't know what else would be more embarrassing than sitting on her husband's stomach. "…Uhm. Thanks for pillowing my fall."

"Yeah, thank god for trash," Hikaru sighed, as he propped himself up from the floor. Squashed underneath his body were layers of papers, and he tried to shake off annoying sticky notes that stuck onto his body. Haruhi was now sitting next to him, and he sat up from the floor. "Okay, since you practically can't get out of the window, we need to try a different method to get out."

"What do you propose?"

Hikaru helped Haruhi off the paper-covered floor, and he dusted his pants free from sticky notes. "Well…there are always…air vents…right?"

"But I checked the one in the bathroom, it was screwed around with," Haruhi sighed, as they emerged from their small room. Hikaru and Haruhi wandered to the bed, defeated, and they flopped onto it, exhausted.

There was silence, as they lay on the bed. Hikaru rolled over onto his stomach and stared at Haruhi. "What…are we going to do if we're not let out by lunch?" Haruhi's stomach growled noisily, and he laughed at it, poking it with the tip of his finger.

A blush climbed up onto her features, and she pushed his hand away. She irritatingly spat, "I guess we'll charge Kaoru for death by starvation."

"With the rate your stomach is growling, I bet I'll be the one who press charges," Hikaru joked, his smile twisting into a sniggering grin. Haruhi left the bed in a swift motion, and he watched her travel to the walk-in closet. "Haruhi, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if there's some kind of vent or attic door inside your closet. I have one at home—" Haruhi corrected herself. "I mean the house I used to live in." Hikaru rolled his bored eyes and slid off the bed.

"And you think getting into the attic will get us out?"

"Maybe, we can crawl to a different and unlocked room," Haruhi suggested, as she pushed aside the clothes. "Ugh. It's so jammed with all these things." A hand shot out from behind her and shoved aside most of the clothing that obstructed her way. "Oh…thanks, Hikaru."

His arms wrapped around her torso and he laid his chin on her shoulder. "No problem—"

K-chak.

"Uwaah!"

Hikaru tackled Haruhi further into the closet, and allowed the closet door to slide in slightly. Haruhi's eyes were wide, the sudden push made her heart beat a bit faster. A hand was over her mouth, and she could feel Hikaru's warm body pressed behind hers.

'Did…something just go…K-chak?' Haruhi's mind whizzed. She pulled down his hand. "Hika—"

"Shh," Hikaru whispered, his hands gripping her arms. Haruhi blushed at the contact that they had. With her eyes clouded with darkness, she relied on her hearing of what was going on outside of the dark, stuffy closet. There were soft footsteps and slight rustles. "There are some people coming in."

"Eh? Where's Haruhi and Hikaru?" a familiar voice floated in. The couple blinked in the darkness. The intruder walked around the empty room and glanced around questionably as more people followed in after him. "I'm sure they couldn't have escaped." He began to list things off with his finger. "I made sure that all the windows were bolted, the phones are cut off—"

"Hm. Maybe you left something behind, after all you could be careless."

"Hey! You _asked _me to do it for you!

The second person completely and flat out ignored the previous statement, as he gleefully looked over the room. "But they must have DONE something for the bed to be slightly wrinkled—And then nine months later, I'll get a nephew!" he clapped his hands together and smiled. He pointed to the other person and demanded, "Hey you! You have a medical field thingy background! Go and check if the bed has biological fluids—"

The two inside the closet clenched the fists, and Haruhi's face burned bright within the darkness. 'How embarrassing…' they thought.

"Stupid, like hell would I do that," a new voice entered the conversation. This surprised Hikaru and Haruhi and their eyes widened as wide as they could be. "Stop with your immature fetish, Hitachiin. I can't believe I got dragged into this stupid plan. Seriously…I can be doing something other than this."

"Stop complaining, Kyou-kun!" another voice jumped in. She pressed a finger against his lips and shushed with a chiding look to her face, "They might hear us!"

'We already hear you guys…'

"Where the heck are they?" Kaoru fumed. He had emerged from the bathroom and was now stomping around. "Is Hikaru mad at me? Just because I hung up on him when he asked me to open the door for them, doesn't mean that he the right to be angry at me!"

"Hmm. I think they're out after our blood," Tamaki suggested, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Kaoru jerked at the idea.

"Ahahaha. That's funny, just because I dragged myself into this crap, I'll be murdered." He turned around and shrugged. "I even wonder why I agreed to this." Kyouya tucked his hands into his pocket. "Come on, Renge-kun, let's go—" A hand snagged onto the back of his collar and pulled him back. "Gah!"

"I forbade you to leave! And if you do, who's going to lock the door again?"

Kyouya's gray eyes swept over to the two male adults that stood side by side. He raised an eyebrow at them, "I thought I taught Tamaki and Hitachiin—"

"We forgot!" the two chorused with large grins on their faces. Kyouya grumbled, his fingers twitching. Oh would he love to just _strangle_ them. The tall blonde glanced around the room for any signs of irregularity or for any places that the married couple could have hide. His blue orbs spotted something slipped underneath a pillow.

He wandered over and tugged it out. Looking at it with confusion, he asked out loud, "Ah? What is this?"

"Awww, how sweet!" Renge exclaimed, clapping her hands together. She had a light tint of pink on her face; her astounded facade fell slightly, "But…what is it for?"

"Hmm. Maybe Hikaru did something wrong," the twin suggested, tapping the sketch paper with his finger. "Because he hardly draws _someone_, he only draws when he's feeling really down. I'm thinking…yesterday…" Kaoru's mind clicked to Haruhi's rants. "…maybe."

Inside the stuffy closet, Hikaru cursed. 'Dammit, stay out of my things will you?!'

'…what?' Haruhi thought, blinking in confusion.

Kyouya took the paper from Kaoru's hands, and looked it over. "Hm. Hitachiin must have done something really stupid if he was going to draw such thing." He took out a small camera and—

Flash.

"I'll be keeping a picture of it for blackmail purposes."

'Damn you, Ohtori! Hikaru thought, burying his face into his hands.

"Well, I'm leaving," Kyouya sighed, as he grabbed Renge's wrist and dragged her to the door almost forcibly; he ignored her yells of protest. "Tamaki, Hitachiin, it's your fault for not remembering how to lock the door, so…I'm off."

"Wait!" Tamaki cried, but the raven-head and their light-brunette friend had left. "Dammit. We have to let them out—" A hand snagged on his sleeve and he stared at Kaoru, who suddenly looked…very ill.

"You know…how strange it is…" Kaoru began. "…we locked the two inside, bolted all the windows shut…and when we come in here…they're _gone_. For some reason…I'm thinking…that they're hiding for _no_ reason…shouldn't they be after our blood by now?"

There was a deathly silence, as realization dawned upon the two that were standing in the middle of the cramped closet. 'Omigod, Kaoru's right!' the two agreed, as they glanced at each other. They quickly whisked around and slammed the closet door open, emerging from the tight spot:

"Kaoru/Tamaki!"

"Uhm…eep/hi…?"

"Kaoru, how could you do such a thing?!/How could you, Tamaki?!"

"Let's escape," Kaoru muttered to his friend. The blonde nodded.

"Yeah, let's."

* * *

It was silent as they picked at their cold noodles. Haruhi was grim; her mind weighed heavy with the things that Kaoru and company had said. She picked a piece of noodle and ate it, leaving the dark-green string hanging from her lips.

'…I wonder what Kaoru-san was talking about and what did they find?' she thought, munching on the string. '…maybe…_maybe_…' Her thoughts became dark. '—it's something…!'

The very thought of Hikaru possibly sketching something…well M-rated made her a bit anxious. Of course, that Hitachiin is perverted; he's always been perverted. The thought of _why _she married Hikaru popped into her mind once again. Sure she loved him, and his feelings seemed pretty real for her. She had known Hikaru for around two months…before she knew of her feelings…maybe three or so…half a year—!

But who knew what he did before that…

After all, Hikaru was supposed to be a _healthy_ guy before she met him. There was no doubt that—

The chopsticks that she held snapped.

There's no denying it.

-themerethoughtofhikarudoingsuchdespicabledeedsmakesherbloodBOIL!-

'Calm down, this is not me.' She said to herself, putting a hand to her flushing forehead. 'Maybe I'm getting sick. Yeah. That's it. I'm probably sick.' Haruhi breathed in and breathed out, calming her irrational thoughts.

'It's not like I don't _trust _him or anything…but seriously…' she thought, grabbing her cup of water. She drank the cold liquid, allowing it to cool the thoughts that spurred in her mind. She placed the cup down.

And suddenly something whacked her mentally in the head, and Haruhi's eyes jumped open in surprise. Gloom settled on her head. '_Gak_! When did I even start thinking of these things?!'

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table.

'What's up with Haruhi? She's suddenly making all these weird faces…' he thought absently, watching his wife swing from one mood to the next. Hikaru was serenely eating his soba, and there Haruhi was, letting her cold noodles become even…colder. (Get what I mean?)

Hikaru watched her carefully, as if trying to figure out what was running in her mind; his hazel eyes were set on her face, watching every single little change of expression. It went from depressed, sad, angry, surprised, nonchalant, depleted, pure shock, then to speechless and…his eyebrow rose as he noticed a light blush that settled on her face.

'Ah. She noticed me staring.'

"W-What're you staring at?" came the demand.

"…You're face," Hikaru replied simply and honestly, blinking out of his stare.

"Are you trying to insult me?"

"I don't think so," he innocently replied. The blush on her face burned even brighter and she grabbed another pair of chopsticks to eat her cold green noodles. He smiled as she went back to eating her unique green soba. "What's wrong, hm? You were making weird faces."

"Was I?"

Hikaru placed his hand on top of hers, and she seemed to jolt from the contact, almost wanting to slap his hand away. The Hitachiin twin noticed her strange reaction, and he asked smoothly, "What's the matter, honey?"

The brunette ripped her hand away from him and flushed furiously with red. How she hated that tone he used on her. Haruhi responded lamely, "N-Nothing's the matter.'

Hikaru smiled patiently. "Don't be too hard on yourself; when you want to tell me your problems, I'll listen." Haruhi bashfully stared at her bowl of noodles, wondering, 'When the hell does Hikaru say those kind of things?' Women nearby whispered of how sweet he was, and they wondered why he had such a…raggedy…common _girlfriend_.

"-A waste to his good looks,-" one commented in a distasteful shush. Haruhi swallowed as her eyes lowered onto the table.

"-She isn't that all pretty anyways, her hair…tch…so unkempt,-" a nearby woman sneered. The brunette placed her chopsticks onto the bowl, and swallowed uneasily. Suddenly, she didn't feel like eating.

The comments were big blows to Haruhi's self-esteem.

"Haruhi?" Hazel eyes peered at her with concern. "Are you really okay? I mean…you look kind of pale."

Something clicked in her head, and she flushed. "Uhm--! I think I need to drink a bit more water!" she exclaimed, immediately standing up from her seat on the table. Hikaru blinked, the question of where she was going died on his tongue, as she briskly walked outside of the restaurant.

The brunette didn't know what triggered such a strange reaction, but she couldn't stand facing Hikaru any longer. Wonder why…

Haruhi hung her head in defeat, as she stood in front of a vending machine. '…geez, why am I acting this weird around him?' Haruhi dug in her jeans pocket, turning the pockets over to grab some change that she could have stashed in it.

Haruhi fished out a hundred yen coin and looked at the label. She inserted the round object into the slot and pressed the button, purchasing a bottle of water. '…I wasn't ever like this before.'

Haruhi shook her head, and slapped her face lightly with her hands. 'No, no. I can't think about things now. This day is supposed to be enjoyable! Like…a date!' Color drained from her face. '…like…a date…?' Instantly, her pallid face was filled to the brim with red.

When she returned to the restaurant, the bottle of water almost slipped out from her fingers. Surrounding Hikaru were a group of women—even high schoolers—and they crowded around him, either they know of him owning the Hitachiin Co. or he just happened to be handsome and _alone_.

"Are you single?" a woman chanced to ask. Haruhi's eye widened slightly, as Hikaru stared speechlessly at the questionnaire with a polite smile on his face.

"Eh…can you please not bother me during my meal?" Hikaru asked politely…or tried to ask. Girls only squealed some more and pestered him for his name, address, number. The brunette that stood from a distance just stared with hazed eyes; her mind unable to summon up anything to describe her surge of thoughts.

Alas one stood out, and it resonated in her mind: 'Why did he choose me anyways…?'

She wasn't special or anything. There were a lot of pretty girls among the fashion industry; there were a lot of beautiful models floating around in the Hitachiin Co. Why couldn't Hikaru just run down there and grab a girl? And she didn't ask Hikaru to fall in love with a piece of paper that recorded her pitiful job history!

How _did _Hikaru fall in love with her resume anyways?

Yet amidst all that, Hikaru still chose her in the first place. 'What am I to him?'

Amongst the girls, Hikaru's eyes landed on a dejected Haruhi, and he excused himself from the crowd, having already paid for the noodles. Her mind was pulled away from the negative thoughts, as an arm linked with hers. Haruhi's head snapped up to see Hikaru's con smile, as he waved frantically to the crowds who were sporting disappointed faces.

"Okay, we'll be going--!" he exclaimed, before running off with Haruhi behind him.

* * *

She dazedly sat on a bench as Hikaru was off near the street vending machines buying something for them to drink. The snorts made by the women that were previously in the restaurant kept ringing in her head.

'-Hair so ugly…-'

Haruhi fingered a strand of hair, and she looked at it. Unkempt, untidy, and an ugly shade of brown; her hair wasn't the best part of her. Although she did try her best to groom it, the untidy curls kept springing up. She brushed a hand up her bare arms, and felt the smooth surface of her skin. They were a color of tan, something resulting from being in the sun a lot when she was little.

The brunette, when compared to other girls or even _Hikaru_, she had a tanner complexion. Her eyes were common as well. Her father once told her that her eyes were the best features about her—

Now, Haruhi was starting to doubt the compliment.

'But I'm common, right? There are plenty of girls who have brown hair and brown eyes,' Haruhi pondered. 'Why—'

Something cold was pressed to her cheek, and Haruhi jerked, letting out an involuntary yelp, "Eyah!"

"Here you go, Haruhi," a cheery Hikaru sang, as he handed her a cold can of juice. Haruhi shot a small glare at him, before her eyes sank down to the can. She didn't feel like opening it, and she felt the coldness tingle up her hand. He sat beside her, and glanced at her while opening the can.

"What's wrong? You seem down."

"I've…been thinking about stuff," Haruhi murmured hesitantly, as she looked down at the floor. Her husband listened patiently while drinking his can. "I'm not good enough for you, right?"

He choked on his soda, and Haruhi glanced at him questionably.

"Haruhi, why are you thinking of these things?" Hikaru asked in disbelief, as he wiped away the soda that was leaking from his mouth.

The Hitachiin grinned enthusiastically as he patted her on the head, and ruffled her hair. "Don't think too much on it. You see this…?" He took Haruhi's left hand and pointed to the beautiful diamond ring sitting on her finger. "I wasn't kidding when I proposed. I was _dead serious_."

She blushed when she recalled the time when he had asked for her hand in marriage. Well. He didn't really _ask _her to marry him; Hikaru just shoved a piece of paper into her hand and thrust the ring into her mouth—

"Oh you were dead serious when you proposed?" she retorted, willing the blush on her face to recede. "I didn't think much of it."

"Aw, Haruhi, so cute when you're sulking," he cooed, jabbing her cheek. Haruhi grabbed his hand away from her face, but he embraced her with his arms, ignoring her comment: 'I am not sulking!'. "Haruhi, you're acting funny today. If it's about those hags' comments, then don't care about it!"

"…Hikaru, get off of me! People are going to stare!" she stammered, trying to break free from his embrace. There were a collection of girls and women whispering about them, and Haruhi didn't need to hear any more discouraging comments about her.

"They're already staring," he smoothly said into her ear. "Besides, you're my cute little Haruhi." She gave up the fight and allowed him to contently hug her. He eyed the can sitting in her hands. "And…are you going to drink your juice?"

"Here, have it."

His face lit up as he took the can from her hands, and energetically opened it. While he was thirstily gulping down the juice, Haruhi was staring at him with softened brown eyes. "Hikaru…if you liked juice that much, why didn't you get it in the first place?"

"Well, it's not like I hate or like juice," he said, as he stood up to throw it away from a nearby trashcan. Hikaru scratched his head as he answered, "It's just because, I'm hardly out here in the commoner's streets, so I get quite excited of the things that they sell." A grin came on his face. "And you know the food they sell from the stalls--? They're delicious and so _cheap_!"

"Oh. Yeah…of course, they're cheap," Haruhi murmured underneath her breath. She held in a sigh, and she closed her eyes. 'He's in a whole higher class than me…'

Hikaru resumed his seat next to her and glanced out into the afternoon sky. His hand tapped around the bench, as he whipped out his phone to check the date. 'That's right. I haven't thought of anything to make her feel more comfortable around me. I still have a four more days…but…Hmm?'

A small message beeped up, and it was from Kaoru.

'What the hell does he want?' he thought to himself as his eyes scanned over the text message. 'Ah? So that's what's going to happen…'

'Haruhi was a commoner, she probably doesn't even have that,' he thought. His hazel eyes wandered to the crowded streets that were in a distance. 'Ah. I know that district. There are many clothing stores underneath the Hitachiin Co. name…'

A light bulb flashed in his head, and he jumped up, surprising Haruhi. "I know! Let's go shopping!"

"Shopping? Why? You design clothes and you force them on me," she bluntly refused; Hikaru grabbed her hand and tugged it sharply. He stuck his tongue out slightly, before pulling Haruhi onto her feet. She sighed heavily as he pulled her hand harder. "I…don't…need…anymore clothes—"

"Eh, that's right," he agreed with a chirpy smile on his face, "I just want to go because there are a lot of my designs over there!"

"…what's the point though?"

"Uhm…because…" She had hit the nail on the head, and Hikaru fumbled around with his words. "I want to…" He mentally continued on the sentence, 'Flaunt your beauty to all the people in Japan—'

"Hikaru," she said firmly, before yanking her hand away from him. "I don't need any clothes."

Something went pang, and Hikaru's world turned dark…slightly. If he had cat ears, they would have deflated. However, he did not exist in the dark world for long; for if the unwilling is unwilling to go, he'd have to take the unwilling by force.

"So sure, Haru_hi_?" he asked with a purr. Haruhi's reaction was only a quirk of a brow. A sly smile appeared on Hikaru's face, and he took Haruhi's hand forcibly, and tugged her towards him. With utmost ease, he scooped her up into his arms; Haruhi's eyes widened, and a blush was slapped onto her face.

"H-Hikaru!" she half-screamed. Haruhi struggled to break out from his grasp. "Let me down!" She felt stares being directed at her and that made her more frantic—but damn, he had an _iron_ grip on her. "Hikaru!"

Hikaru laughed triumphantly, as Haruhi flailed her arms around. "I will if we go to the stores, and if you listen to whatever I say, I won't pick you up again." Haruhi fell limp, as she sighed in defeat. She looked at Hikaru with serious brown eyes and rolled it before agreeing—

"Sure."

"Okay!" He dropped her onto her feet, and grabbed her hand, almost as quickly as he released her. "Let's go!" he cheered, pulling Haruhi into a walk.

* * *

Haruhi was sitting on a bench nearby as Hikaru was moving around in a 'section' that held some of the most expensive designs of who knows what. Hikaru was humming to himself, pulling out clothing and then looking at the size. He had collected a fair amount of clothing and had draped the expensive products over his arm.

Haruhi watched in worry, wondering— 'Am I even going to _fit _in those things?'

Her husband's head suddenly turned towards her, and eerily…his hazel eyes were shining brightly. Haruhi suddenly felt nervous in the pit of her stomach as the certain Hitachiin twin bounded towards her, a large bundle of clothes in tow.

"Haruhi," he said, a disarming smile was on his face. "I picked a lot of good ones! And if you fit it, and if it looks very good—I'll make it for you tonight." She shrunk underneath his ominous beam, as he pulled her up from the seat and smashed something into her hands.

He opened the changing room's door and shoved her in, saying, "Hurry up and change!"

Haruhi only grumbled slightly, but didn't make any more fusses and complaints. Instead, Haruhi unraveled the yellow golden cloth that was bunched up in her hands. Her brown eyes nearly jumped out from her head, as she laid eyes on them. "Hikaru, I have to wear this?!"

"Yeah! It seems like tomorrow there's a special occasion!"

'Yeah right…' she thought, red blush coming onto her face.

* * *

"Okay, Haruhi…" the Hitachiin sang; Haruhi could hear his voice, loud and impatient. "Come out already! You've been here for…" There was a small pause in his speech, before it started up again. "…five minutes! Shouldn't you have changed into it already?"

"Hikaru," she replied sharply from the inside of the changing room. Haruhi wrapped her hands around her arms and shivered. "It's cold out there and I'm seriously NOT coming out!"

"Just come out!"

"I refuse!" Haruhi yelled. Of course she refused; a blush was on her face as she whipped around to look at the mirror that was tacked onto the wall. There was a petite twenty-six year old staring back at her with nothing on except a…

"Haruhi, come on!" he said, rapping on the door impatiently. "Is it THAT bad?"

"Yes, it is," she hissed with an insane blush on her face. Haruhi had no idea why she had to wear that! I mean—couldn't she wear her normal wear? She sighed inwardly, knowing Hikaru…he was just so—so persistent!

No way was she going to walk out without the lack of clothing. Haruhi picked up the edges of the bright yellow frills of her top, and stared at her chest. Hanging around her neck and attaching to the top was a small piece of rope—and for pete's sake, a dog tag was jingling from the string.

What was she? A dog?

Some…_property_?

"Hikaru, what kind of design is this?" she asked in exasperation, her eyes twitching as she stared at the mirror. Haruhi's fingers pinched the metal tag and it shone, the words: "Hitachiin" embedded into it with bold black.

Her fingers glided past her bare stomach and rested onto her hip, where dark yellow strings were tied around. The strings were thin but sturdy and elastic, tied in complicated knots, inches below her belly button. Haruhi's face was dusted with light pink, as she twisted around to look at her backside—

Her brown orbs widened, _"Ehhh?!" _

Printed in large bold gray font, was the word _Hitachiin_.

Slapped right across her butt…

Again.

Oh she was _so _not walking out in that. She had dignity! Haruhi had to preserve her dignity. Her mind clicked to the designer waiting outside, that's right, he designed most of the things—oh that dirty, rat!

It was a _bikini_ for kami's sake. It exposed her stomach, shoulders, neck, and it even had their surname slapped on her ass—

'This is so humiliating!'

Tock.

"Eh?" she wondered out loud when something banged up from the side of the changing room. Something tapped from the ceiling and then—

"Hm. Haruhi, you know you don't look so bad with 'Hitachiin' written all over," the smooth voice rang from the top. Haruhi blinked, and slowly her eyes went to the top edges of the changing room, and Hikaru was peering over it, with a grin on his face. "Actually, I kind of like it on your butt."

She was at loss of words, unable to summon up even her perverted husband's name. After all, wouldn't anyone be surprised if a guy somehow managed to climb up the changing rooms and _stare_ at their wife's ass?

Well, heavens no, Hikaru was not _staring_ there. No, of course not. Hikaru winked at her and grinned cheekily. "Oh, and thanks for the view," he commented, his eyes lingered for a while on her chest—

"HIKARU! YOU PEEPING TOM!" she finally yelled, grabbing a clothing hanger and firing it at the top. It bounced off the inner walls of the small stall, and Hikaru had ducked slightly to avoid it if it ever came crashing at him again.

"No, I was just wondering what took you so long," he said in objection. His eyes darted around to see if anyone was near. When all was clear, a large bundle of clothes collapsed onto the marble floor in the stall. "Okay! Watch out Haruhi!"

"Wha-?" she asked in belief, as the Hitachiin hoisted himself up and over the wall, landing in a perfect crouch. "Hikaru!" she chided; Haruhi's mind dizzy with embarrassment.

Hikaru just broke into her changing room. She's still in that blasted bikini! She still has that large word 'Hitachiin' written on her ass! She's SUPPOSED TO HAVE HER PRIVACY!

Haruhi shrunk back against the wall and Hikaru immediately stood up, patting his hands free of the dust. "Well! Since I'm here—" He moved all of the clothing onto the small bench nearby, and Haruhi snatched a coat that he had gathered and she slipped it on hastily.

Noticing this, Hikaru deadpanned, with an eyebrow raised. "Let me see how it looks like."

Oh, damn the deadpan, and his weird looking eyes. Why does he suddenly look scary?

"I object!"

"No, come on!" he teasingly said, his hands on the coat's hem. "You're such a baby, come on--! Let me see!"

"Meep! Hikaru! You idiot! You're such a perv—" A hand covered her mouth, and a, "Wait, shh." spilled onto her face. Haruhi's words died. Oh how she could see how close Hikaru was; she could hear her heartbeat pound furiously in her ears—

'Kami--! Let go!' she frantically thought, the burn of her blush was probably heating up his hand. Hikaru's hazel orbs were staring at her in concentration and she was just so caught up in it, that she didn't notice the—

"Huh. I thought I heard some commotion inside."

-of one of the shop's employees. After a few moments, Haruhi's mouth was finally released, as Hikaru turned slightly to detect any more sounds or people outside. After what seemed to be complete silence…

"Alright, Haruhi. Take it off."

"What?" she sputtered. Haruhi clenched the coat tighter to her body. A hand crept up and cradled her face delicately making her shudder. A oh-so familiar glint in his eye that she haven't seen since the day of Hikaru's 'betrayal' with recruiting Renge as his new secretary.

Wait…what?

"Oh, Haru_hi_," he purred, trapping her against the wall. Haruhi's brown orbs were wide—no, it can't be. Hikaru couldn't be stressed? Frustrated--? Her thoughts were cut off when lips brushed against hers for a brief moment, causing her to blush crazily. "You _will _let me see it, right?"

The brunette shut her eyes. It was the only way she could avoid seeing those _eyes_ that would probably beg for her to prance around in all her bikini-glory. Their closeness made her face burn; she could feel his body pressed against hers underneath that flimsy cloth of the coat.

His breath on her lips made her blush furiously. It was like he could kiss her anytime and _completely _take over and result in something drastic—

'Damn him, damn him, damn him—'

Hikaru, the sly Hitachiin, took the opportunity to tug away the coat that covered her body. Hikaru allowed the rough material to cascade onto the floor and he immediately pulled away, his hands on Haruhi's wrist to prevent her from grabbing another piece of clothing to cover her body up. "Hikaru!"

"Wait," he said distractedly.

Haruhi squirmed underneath his gaze, as Hikaru's analytical eyes scrutinized every point of the bikini. "Uhm…can you let go of me now?" she asked timidly. The brunette felt awkward, vulnerable, and fidgety. "…please?"

"Yeah," he agreed, releasing her aching wrists. Haruhi rubbed it for a while, still wincing at the diminishing pain on her wrists. She had expected Hikaru to run out of the changing room and allow her to leave. But he only took a seat onto the gray bench inside, and next to the mountain of clothes on it.

"Hikaru…are you expecting me to change…here…with _you_ in here?" she asked, her eye twitched once. Hikaru shrugged nonchalantly as he began to sort out the different swim wear.

"Does it matter?" came his arrogant reply. And there! A _smirk _to go along with it! Haruhi was about to open her mouth and chide him for such perverted actions and thoughts, except a quick 'AHA!' broke her out from her sentence.

Hikaru now had something dangling from his hands, and his fingers pinched at the pink material.

"Haruhi, why don't you wear this?" he asked with a perverted smile and blush on his face, as he flounced this…ultra flimsy…wait…is that even a _legal_ bikini bottom?!

Said wife's face exploded in red and she whacked him upside the head with her utmost fury.

"IDIOT! THOSE ARE JUST STRINGS!"

"Ow…" he groaned, holding his head in pain.

Something knocked against the door attracting the attention of both Hitachiins inside. "Hello? Anyone in here? If there are, you two are making a lot of noise, and I want to ask you guys to keep it down in there—"

Hikaru immediately jumped up and opened the door, despite Haruhi's struggles to keep his hand from the lock. He clicked it open, pushing Haruhi away with a gentle shove of his shoulder—"Yes?" he asked with a disarming smile. "I'm very sorry for causing all the ruckus."

"H…Hitachiin-…san?" she asked, the color drained from her solemn face.

"Ah yes, of course! You're part of the manger to this store and small business!" Hikaru piped, his hand opening the door wider, and the other keeping Haruhi at bay. "Nice to see you here."

"Ah…of course," the lady said, her fingers fidgeting in nervousness. Who wouldn't be nervous if the owner of the most successful brand name paid an unsuspected visit to a common clothing department?

Said Hitachiin president tapped his chin thoughtfully and said, "I've noticed that most of our designs weren't displayed here in your racks. Oh. And when I say _we_, I'm also talking for my twin."

"Oh…I see; most of the designs are in the backroom."

"I'd like to see it out in the racks please; there had been complaints that certain stores refuse to display most of our designs," he backfired. The sheer tone of the sentence made the orderly woman shiver in her formal gray suit. The woman nodded politely and said…

"We'll do that immediately—"

"Oh, and I expect to see it later, but—" Hikaru said, not even excusing his interruption into the manager's sentence. The door slammed shut as he said, "I need to get out of the current clothes."

Whap.

The lady stood dumfounded before the door, and she thought in her mind.

'But I was sure that the clothes that he wore didn't even exist in this store…?'

"Hehe, Haruhi! If you don't like that one, then we'll try out others!"

"No thank you. I like this one very much," she spat angrily, crossing her arms. Haruhi's face was stilled painted with red. The sly Hitachiin only smiled, oblivious to her anger. He dug in all the clothes and finally pulled out a pink top and a pair of jeans. Hikaru tsked at it, and threw it aside.

"I can't even believe how I even _allowed _you to get out of the house in those weird things."

"Hikaru," she hissed at his rudeness. Said husband didn't pay any attention to the tone that she was using, instead he grabbed a certain thing from the pile and he stared at it.

The piece of clothing made Haruhi's ears turn bright pink—

"Eh? Cup…B?" he asked in ignorance, holding that. Yes…_that_…thing all women need for their…-hem…chest. Yes, this man was holding a bra. A strange looking one as well—why the hell was he holding it anyways?!

"Ah! Don't touch it!" she exclaimed, grabbing it away from him.

"Wow, what an unbelievably small chest size—"

"Hikaru!" she strained through her gritted teeth. The light-brown haired man raised an eyebrow and Haruhi forced him out the changing room, the metal tag attached to her swimsuit jingled irritatingly with ever rash move she made.

The married brunette gave a particular strong shove— "GET OUT! AND STAY OUT!"

SLAM

And Hikaru was outside of the changing room with some by passers and customers staring at him. He shrugged away the strange stares that he was receiving and he scratched his head.

'…blah. She's even more…impossible.'

Inside the changing stall, Haruhi had her back pressed to the door. Her face was blazing in different shades of red, the strap of the bra was clenched tightly in her hand, and she willed her heartbeat to still.

She shut her brown orbs and thought to herself. 'Does he have common sense or none at all?' she thought to herself.

* * *

They arrived back at their home; Haruhi was too exhausted with the day that she automatically flopped onto the bed without removing her shoes. The baby blue skirt that Hikaru had swapped for her jeans brushed against her thighs, and crumpled against the sheets. Haruhi rolled onto her back, draping a forearm over her tired eyes.

Oh god, Hikaru was being extra annoying today.

She could hear the faint noises that Hikaru made when he threw parts of his clothing onto the floor—a sleeveless jacket there, a metal chain on top of the drawers, his sunglasses elsewhere—well…he basically stripped his set of clothing until he was left with a sleeveless cotton shirt and a pair of dark green trousers.

"Well Haruhi," he said, before opening the door to his ever messy sketching room. His wife moved her head slightly to see Hikaru's lazy smile. "I'll work on that bikini. So it'll be all ready for tomorrow!"

Ah. That's right. Haruhi had agreed to have the one with the dog tag. Just to avoid putting on more improper and probably _illegal_ swimsuits. She saw him give a mock salute, the HB pencil held between his fingers. "Want me to replace the 'Hitachiin' with a 'Hikaru'?" he asked, a sly smirk on his face.

"What?" she mumbled out, staring at him questionably. "Wait…" Haruhi popped up suddenly. "No! I don't need your name on my butt, thank you very much!"

Hikaru pouted and shrugged, as he said, "Fine! Fine! I won't!" he walked in while murmuring to himself, "You don't know what you're missing."

Haruhi let out a tired groan as fell back onto the bed with a thud. Her chocolate tresses lay underneath her head, and as she moved it slightly something crinkled underneath her.

Paper?

As tired as she was, Haruhi propped her upper torso with a hand and looked at the pillow that she was previously laying on. A white piece of paper was underneath the pillow and she questioned it. Looking back at the sketch room, she could hear nothing and see nothing.

All clear.

Haruhi gripped the page and pulled it out from underneath Hikaru's pillow. A folded crisp sheet of paper was pulled out, and she sat up, staring at it in question. Unfolding it, Haruhi's breath seemed to still.

What…what was this?

Was this the thing that Kaoru and the others had seen?

Illustrated in messy lines and curves were two people. It was messy, yet well drawn. A picture of him and her; he was embracing her smaller figure, an apologetic smile on his face as she sported a displeased frown. A small tint of pink came onto her face as she inspected the drawn people.

That was when Haruhi noticed something scribbly written on the bottom of the sketch. In mechanical pencil it was scribbled fancily, yet simply. In dark gray led it read:

"_Sorry, Haruhi."_

* * *

--Hikaru's Notes

Main Objective: Get Haruhi To Be Comfortable Around Him

Mission—Day Three: Get Haruhi to try on some clothes.

Result—Good: Caught glimpse of her in all swimming suit glory.

--Bad: Was hit several times for perverse thinking and dubbed 'pervert' in a new way.

* * *

A/N: Okay. This is the part where you all must say: 'Hikaru's methods are so perverted that it isn't even going to work!' Well folks. That's just it. Hikaru's a no-brainer when it comes to these things, which is why Kaoru's bringing this problem into his own hands. Where are Kaoru's notes you wonder...?

Well. It'll come in next chap.

Anyways, night! And please reveiw! -I even doubled the length for you! Show your gratitude, jeez!-

Nighty-night,

--Demi-kun.


	4. 4th Day: POOL!

A/N: I am sorry I bring this a bit too late for y'all. But it's okay, I guess. I had my drawing wheel rolling and even if I wrote while in my drawing phase, I wouldn't be able to produce anything humorous, which is why I held back from finishing this chapters.

However recently, I've gotten 'roud to writing this and I must say that I'm proud that I could finish this up. Annnd, it beat the record! 22 pages! WOO! xD But trust me, it doesn't seem that long.

You dun read this with dread do ya?! o.o If so...-sharpens knife-

Ah yah...I had some HikaHaru moments in there. It was brief cus I killed the seriousness! BD Ain't I cool? -Hey, this is what you have to expect from a humor-genre story.-

Disclaimer: Dun own, unbeta'd. Sorry, my beta, I'm just too impatient.

* * *

--Fourth Day: POOL!

Swish, Chirp, Thump, Clink—

"Haru_hi_! Wake up!"

Oh god, not that annoying voice again. Wait…was that the _right _annoying voice? The brunette twisted on her bed, her forearms flew to her face to cover her eyes from the blinding lights. Another clink, smoke floated to her nose, the fragrance of burning food—

Her eyes popped open—

"Smoke?!"

"Oh, Haruhi! You're awake!" her brother-in-law chirped as he held a spatula in the air. One thing that struck her odd was that he was topless, and he was in a pair of orange swimming trunks. Haruhi blinked, and she sat up from the lawn chair.

"Wait—What the?" she asked, her eyes wide. Haruhi's panicked eyes scanned the area, Kaoru was the only person she could see right now, and he was poking at a piece of frying meat on a grill—

Why the heck was he _grilling_?

"Haruhi!"

Oh, now it's _that_ annoying voice. Something bounded up to her and tackled her off the lawn chair. "GAH!" She flew into the soft sand with someone on top of her.

Thud.

"What the hell—_Hikaru_?!" she cried, her bare arms wiggling about. Said Hitachiin was purring and his arms were wrapped around her thighs firmly. Haruhi's eyes wandered to her husband, but the brown orbs absorbed something…else…

_Strings._

Her bikini bottom.

"Neh, neh, Haruhi. You _finally_ woke up!"

"What?" the confused brunette asked. Her fingers brushed against the cushioning sand, her stomach was bare, her arms exposed; Hikaru had nothing on him except a pair of swimming shorts, Kaoru was there with a spatula in his hands—

"Huh?"

"Ah, hi, Haruhi," another voice entered, and another person entered her line of vision. He, too, was clad in shorts, and an unbuttoned shirt hung from his shoulders. "You took a fairly long while to come to."

And then he was bopped out of her vision by a skimpy looking woman who had a one-piece on her.

"Haruhi! You took forever to get up! Did you know how bored I was?"

"Fortunately for you all, this small excursion was made possible because this attraction hadn't opened to the public yet," a cold voice reached her ears. "Hitachiin, you owe me one for going out of my way to rush the rest of the construction."

Haruhi blinked, and her eyes widened in disbelief and confusion. "What's happening?"

The people around her offered grins.

"Where am I?!"

* * *

--Before Haruhi woke up in a completely foreign area…

"Haru_hi_," he gently cooed, poking the woman in the cheek. Hikaru was hovering beside her, hoping that his pokes and prods would stir his sleeping wife. She remained irresponsive, her brows furrowed slightly in annoyance. "Wake up, dear."

She slapped his hand away, before turning onto her other side. His wife pulled her head underneath the covers while grumbling sleepily, "Go away, Tousan."

'…Tousan?' he thought amusedly, before his hand started to peel the silky covers off her head. He patiently swept Haruhi's bangs off her face, and he coaxed in a soothing tone, "Come on, Haruhi. Wake up; it's eight o' clock already."

"Five more minutes," she mumbled, swatting his hand off the covers. She grabbed it and quickly tugged it over her face. Hikaru sat onto his heels and scratched his gelled hair. An idea popped into his brain, and he bent over her, taking the sheets off from her face.

"Rise and shine, my sleeping beauty," he said, his hot breath cascaded into her ear, causing Haruhi to shudder involuntarily. Slowly, his lips descended onto the side of her face, underneath her earlobe. He gave it an experimental lick; his eyes looking up at her face for any reactions.

Nope.

His tongue began trailing down her jaw and then down her neck, leaving wet and cold trails in its wake. The sleeping brunette shivered, groaned something about Sundays, and became noiseless once again.

'She's so…weird,' he thought, resting his head in the crook of her neck. She shifted, and he perked up, and he said against her skin, "Haruhi?"

"Mmn, it's Sunday," she drawled sleepily. Her eyes were closed, but she was half asleep. "No school…" Hikaru licked her, and she slapped him as she would do to a wandering hand. She complained in a soft moan, "Go away, Tousan. Buy the groceries yourself, I'm tired."

"But Haruhi, we have to go somewhere," he said warmly, before pulling the covers out of Haruhi's reach. He flung them off Haruhi's body, exposing her legs and arms to the cold. She cringed. "And it's not Sunday."

Haruhi groaned in reluctance, and she twisted on the bed, her hands seeking warmth. "Stuff animal…" she suddenly said. A question mark popped off in Hikaru's head. A hand suddenly latched onto Hikaru's arm, and he was pulled on top of her. Haruhi snuggled into his hair, as the Hitachiin…was suffocating in her death grasp. "Mm," she hummed before she fell back to sleep.

'Deep sleeper,' he thought, sweat dropping. It's not like he _hated_ his position. Oh yum, he liked it alright, and decided that it was quite nice. He felt Haruhi's arms tighten around his neck and pull him closer until he was actually face to face with her soft chest—

"Hikaru! Enough fooling around—" the intruder said before stopping in his sentence. There was silence, and his mouth was swung open, and he sweat dropped awkwardly. His eyes wandered around the room, "Oh…uhm…sorry…for the intrusion…?"

"Tamaki, she's not letting me go—" Hikaru mumbled, loud enough so his friend could hear. It's not like he wanted Haruhi to let him go; if you look at Hikaru's face very, very closely there was a thin line of red on his face. But under these circumstances, Hikaru wanted to get up and leave.

…maybe not.

It was comfortable…maybe slightly comfortable.

The blonde stared, his mouth open, and he was gaping at the scene before him. For a moment, he looked like he was frozen. But the blonde slowly staggered backwards until he was out the door—"Hey, Kaoru! Check this out!" Tamaki called loudly; a fanboyish blush was on his face. "It's sooo cool!!"

Thud, thud, thud—

--_screeech_.

"Where?!"

Tamaki pointed energetically at the couple on the bed, and Kaoru immediately whipped out a camera and started to take mad shots with a rabid look in his eyes. He grinned devilishly, behind his camera, "Oh my, such _intimacy_!"

The blonde cradled his chin and he nodded proudly at his discovery. He said dramatically, whilst closing his eyes, "Yes, yes…what a lucky man you are, Hikaru! I am so jealous! To be cradled in Haruhi's soft arms!" Tamaki breathed in and hugged his arms. "Oh dear! I'm _bluuushiiing_!"

Kaoru gave him a high-five and Hikaru became pissed.

"Shut it!" Hikaru's words became muffled, and his face burned bright. He sighed, and mumbled, "Guys, can you at _least_ pry her off? If we don't go there on time, Ohtori is going to close it."

Collected gasps.

"Approach the animals slowly, Tamaki," Kaoru said in a hushed voice. He placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder and said, "They're sure to attack if you agitate them. Rabies and infections are common during the mating season…"

"…what the…?" Hikaru mumbled.

"Yes, yes I will!" the blonde twenty-seven year old cried dramatically. He placed his hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "If I don't return…" Fake tears started to form in his eyes, and he paused to earn a dramatic effect. "Take care of my piano and Kuma-chan for me!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, and pried Haruhi off him.

"You still play with a doll…?" he gaped in disbelief before the glare that Tamaki gave him shut him up. "I-I mean: I salute you!"

And Tamaki started his trek towards the bed, but froze when he saw Hikaru standing over the bed with Haruhi slung over his shoulder. He was staring at them with disbelief. Tamaki blinked in response, before turning sideways.

"Ah. Mission accomplished, Kaoru," Tamaki said blankly.

* * *

--And now back to the present…

"This is one of the projects that my business has been concentrating on for a while," the raven-haired adult informed her, as he swayed the cup of water in his hand. "Hitachiin, here," he motioned to the adult cooking the breakfast. "-asked if I could open this to VIP guests. I wasn't planning to…but…" Kyouya sighed heavily, and he ran his free hand through his raven hair. "Renge-kun…_forced_ me…"

"Isn't that nice of him, Haruhi?" the Ohtori's secretary asked, as she bounded up to the brunette. Haruhi was confused as the twins' cousin shook Haruhi's hand furiously. "I just had to make up to all the times I acted mean to you, although it was Kao-kun's and Hika-kun's idea! So I had Kyou-kun open this pool."

"Yeah…but…this doesn't really look like a pool," Haruhi said quietly, her eyes wandering the shores of the beach and into the glistening river. Screw the pool; it looked like a massive jungle, and the 'pool' looked like a river.

A figure draped itself onto her upper body, sending shivers up her spine. Haruhi stiffened, her eyes widening. A lazy voice floated to her ear, "But Haruhi, aren't artificial jungles awesome?"

"Well…Hikaru…I rather have everything natural…besides...Japan has a lot of beaches," Haruhi said hesitantly, gripping Hikaru's forearm slightly in an attempt to move it. "This is way too fake, and I don't think I'll be liking this—"

Bzzt.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she stared at the fly that landed on her arm.

There was dead silence.

"GET IT OFF ME!"

"Relax, it's just a bug," Hikaru murmured, whilst flicking off the insect.

"Why are insects here?!" she almost asked in a shrilly shriek, aiming a glare towards the person who owned the massive jungle pool. Kyouya only pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms across his bare chest.

"Well, my company is trying to promote the realness of having this be similar to a tropical paradise," he said coolly, as he took his glass of ice water from the glass table he was sitting under. He took a sip, before murmuring, "This is still under construction, but I am sure that this place is safe…"

'…safe?'

"Besides Haruhi, why do you want to go to a _beach_?" Hikaru asked, lazily laying his head on her shoulder. "It's just sand—"

"We have sand here."

"—and ocean water…it's boring."

"Hikaru," Haruhi sighed. She shuddered as a stray breeze blew against her; Haruhi boringly watched the wind send ripples against the 'pool's surface. Her hands ran up her bare arms, feeling the chilled skin underneath. "Why in the world…"

Haruhi gasped and she twitched.

Wait.

The brunette's eyes looked down—it was for sure, she was in her golden-yellow bikini.

But…but…who put it on her?!

"Ah, by the way, Haruhi," the raven-haired man said with familiarity and with that stone-cold smile on his face. Haruhi swallowed as the Ohtori gave an intimidating smile. "I believe that you do look quite charming in that swim wear." His raven eyes met Hikaru's and his eyes crinkled with amusement. "Great choice, Hikaru."

"Why of course," Hikaru replied, a sly smile egging on his face. "I designed it especially for her, shame that I had to reuse an old design."

"Er…yeah," she said awkwardly. That man still looked quite intimidating, Haruhi thought in the back of her mind.

Haruhi felt something ill at the pit of her stomach; she felt uneasy…especially with Hikaru's arms wrapped around her almost exposed upper body. She swallowed slightly, gently nudging her husband to get his attention. "Uh…I'm going to the…"

Her brown eyes wandered around the landscape trying to pinpoint anywhere she could go to. She felt strange being surrounded by men and she was wearing a skimpy looking bikini too. Not to mention that Hikaru was being a bit _too_ comfortable with her.

"Bathroom! Yeah! I'll go to the bathroom!"

Hikaru's head lifted slightly and he stared at her questionably. "Eh? Why?" he asked, his eyebrow raising. "Are you okay? I mean, you seem pale."

"Yes, I'm fine," she seethed through gritted teeth. It took every ounce of willpower to not scream: 'I was abducted from home, _someone_ stripped me _naked_ and put me in my bikini, do you honestly think something's wrong with me?!'

Hikaru's arms finally detached themselves from her, and he peered over her with a completely innocent face on. "Do you need me to come with you?"

"Nope!" she immediately exclaimed, small tints of red popped onto her face. "I-I mean, I might be having a stomach ache from having my stomach exposed to the air like this!"

"Oh, would you like me to turn up the temperature?" the stoic and calculating man asked, and his glasses flared with the sunlight. He picked up a small remote control thingy and stared at Haruhi questionably.

She blinked.

"No! I mean, like…you don't need to! You know, I—"

They stared.

Haruhi sighed, and brushed a hand through her brown hair. "Never mind, I'm just going to the bathroom."

Hikaru blinked.

"Well," Haruhi said while simpering. She jumped off the white beach bench, leaving Hikaru staring at her weirdly. "I'm off!"

The married woman ran down the sandy path that had signs placed on the side of the trails; her eyes following the instructions written on them. Her face was burning bright. If Hikaru did accompany her, who knows what he would do while she's sitting in the bathroom thinking. What if Hikaru pulls the same shenanigan that he did the other day at the store?

Wait. If her husband had the nerve to do that…

What if….what if _Hikaru_ was the one who put her in her swim wear?!

It was a legal action; after all, he was her husband and therefore can do anything to her.

She clenched her eyes tightly. Omigod! That was beyond perverseness! (But then again, Hikaru's _that_ perverted anyways…) As she was pondering about the much disturbed topic, Haruhi rammed into someone and instantly fell onto her bottom with an 'oof!' escaping her mouth.

Her chocolate brown eyes snapped open, and she heard a concerned: "Sorry! Sorry! Are you hurt?! I didn't mean to run into you!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," Haruhi said as she stood up from the sandy floor. She brushed the sand particles off her thighs and looked at the person whom she had crashed into. Standing in front of her was a teenager, whose face looked like he was in the middle of going from a cute kid to a mature teen.

He worriedly scratched his light blonde hair, and his brown chocolate eyes were peering up at her in deep concern. He was also wearing what the other men at the pool site was wearing, swim trunks.

'Ah…is this boy also a VIP of Kyouya-san?'

"Takashi! Takashi! I think she's mad at me for running into her," he whined, instantly launching himself onto a much taller person. Haruhi's eyes trailed up to the shadow-casting man that stared wordlessly down at her. He was so tall that Haruhi felt very small. "Tell her I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"You were running too fast, Mitsukuni," he said monotonously. He peeled the kid off him and set the eleven year old onto the ground, yet the kid still had his arms laced around his torso. Haruhi stared at him questionably as he rummaged in the small pack he had on his back.

He fished out a pink bunny that was dressed in swimming trunks. Haruhi blinked.

'…eh?'

"Here, lady-san! I didn't mean to hurt you! Don't be angry!"

"No! No! I'm not hurt—"

"LET USA-CHAN NURSE YOUR WOUNDS!!"

And he started smashing the animal into Haruhi's face.

"_GAH!"_

The taller male suddenly picked up the blonde causing him to dangle in the air. The bunny was off her face, and was limply hanging from his hand. "Please apologize, Mitsukuni…" his voice rumbled from his throat.

"Sorry," the younger one said meekly, bowing his head very low that his blonde bangs covered his eyes. "I'm really sorry, lady-san…"

"I'm okay!" Haruhi said, waving the hands in front of her. "Are you okay, little boy?"

"…little boy?" he asked, blinking while wrapping his arms around his dressed bunny. He was placed onto the floor, his bare feet lying flat against the shifting sands. His large chocolate orbs stared up at her, and she blinked in response.

He started to jab a finger at her bikini and he whirled around her. "Ah! Takashi! Ooh! It's yellow! It has a dog tag! Ah! Is that 'Hitachiin' right on her butt?!" He suddenly bombarded onto the taller individual, "Ah, is she one of Kyou-chan's VIP?!"

'What? _What_? 'Kyou-chan'…who?' she thought confusedly, while the younger individual continued to talk with a bubbly air around him. Haruhi was interrupted when he grabbed her hands and immediately shook them. "It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni but you can call me Honey!"

"Ah…Honey…san?"

"Yep!"

Haruhi's eyes wandered to the almost forgotten man—

"And you are?"

"Morinozuka Takashi," he said lowly, and he closed his mouth—not saying anymore. Haruhi blinked slowly and nodded her head, before a tug on her arm made her look down. Honey was smiling widely at her.

"What's your name, lady-san?"

"Fujioka—no, Hitachiin Haruhi," she said, a warm smile on her face.

"Fujiokanohitachiin Haruhi?"

"Eh…_what_?"

A smile replaced Honey's confused smile and he enthusiastically shook her hand. Heartily, he chirped, "Fujiokanohitachiin-chan…that's a cool last name—"

"No, no, no, you're misunderstanding. It's Hitachiin Haruhi," she said with a sweat drop. Honey stopped in his rambles and looked at her with a clueless face on. Haruhi smiled and explained, "You see, I got married around four days ago—"

"Was the cake good? Vanilla? Chocolate? Perhaps made from the finest chefs in France?!"

Her smile faltered, and she looked confusedly at him. "E-Excuse me?"

"I mean," he recomposed himself while coughing slightly. "You got married? Congratulations! Are you twenty-five?!"

"I'm…twenty-six, Honey-san…"

He suddenly gasped, and a blush decorated his cheeks; his mouth opened in admiration. The boy circled around Haruhi like an energetic puppy, waiting for a treat. "That means—!" Honey stopped and instantly hugged her; his face pressed against her stomach.

"Uhm…Honey-san?"

Said boy's face was scrunched up in determination…

Haruhi stared at him; Mori did nothing but only cross his arms, and watch Honey stay in that position for a while. His eyebrows knitted together and he murmured, "When you're twenty-five…and when you decide that it's the right age…"

Awkward silence…

…legasp.

"I THINK I CAN HEAR BABIES!"

Haruhi's face turned red, and she jolted after screaming: _"WHAT?!"_

"Haruhi!" a voice called from a distance. Both heads turned towards the source, and they watched the Hitachiin run towards them with a bottle in his hands. "Are you feeling okay? I got some medicine—AH!" He perked up once his hazel eyes landed on the two new people. "Honey, Mori, you're here!"

"…Hikaru? You know them?" Haruhi asked in surprise. Honey unlatched himself from Haruhi and jumped onto Hikaru, tackling him roughly onto the ground. The twenty-six year old was sent to the ground.

"HIKA-CHAN! HI!!" he energetically chirped, squeezing his torso tightly that almost crushed in his ribs. "I'M SO HAPPY TO BE INVITED HERE!!"

"Can't…breathe…"

"H-Honey-san!"

The same hand that once grabbed Honey from caving her face in with the bunny now plucked Honey off of the almost blue twenty-six year old that lay on the ground. "Mitsukuni, control yourself, or else we're heading back to dojo for more discipline."

"Nah…it's…okay," Hikaru muttered as he stood up. He winced as he placed a hand on his side. "We haven't seen each other for a long time…"

"Ah…okay, Takashi…" Honey sighed, before he was set onto the floor yet again. The brunette gave her husband a concerned glance as she watched him clutch his aching sides where Honey had hugged him. "Hika-chan, is Haru-chan gonna have babies? Is she pregnant with babies? How many are you going to have? What are you going to name your baby? Is it going to be a girl or boy?!"

"Ahaha," Hikaru laughed dryly, scratching his chestnut hair; his eyes slid to the side. "Oh, I _wish­_—"

"Shut it, Hikaru," Haruhi warned him with a jab of her elbow. She turned to the little boy and adopted a patient tone. "Honey-san…I'm not pregnant; I'm not going to have any kids soon…"

"But you're past twenty-five! The _right_ age for making babies!" he complained, batting his hands in the air. The married couple sweat dropped as Honey continued to ramble on. "You are married too! It's legal! _Legal_! No! Hika-chan, you were supposed to be impatient and already have a baby BEFORE you were married! What the heck happened?!"

"…Mitsukuni, you're thinking weird thoughts again…"

"Why?! Hika-chan, why!" Honey sobbed while flinging his hands to his face. "I thought you—you _promised_ me!"

"I didn't promise you anything!"

"But you _said_ so! You said to me, 'Eh, Honey, I'm going to have a kid one day with my superb wife and name him or her, Pancakes and Waffles.' HOW COULD YOU LIE!!" He choked Hikaru, the Hitachiin's head flopped up and down.

_Awk_…

…_ward_.

A vein popped.

Scratch that, a multitude of veins appeared in a crowd taking up a majority space on Hikaru's forehead. His simple yet complicated mind summed up the culprit of such a stupid and immature lie…

"Kaoru, that **idiot**!"

Never did he feel like killing his own twin brother as much as now. What kind of horrible lie was that? He couldn't, and I mean couldn't, have his children be named Pancakes and Waffles.

…Just imagine: Hitachiin Pancakes.

Kaoru's lie and promise was so see-through and so obvious, yet Honey believed him! What the freakazoojablahlansd—_BLAH_!

"Kao-chan…lied…?"

"Maybe…" Hikaru sighed before he placed a hand on his hips. He massaged his temples, making a mental note to sabotage Kaoru's future relationships if he ever gets past the part of crushing. The Hitachiin shook his head before, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Okay…Haruhi, if you haven't met Honey and Mori, here they are. We had a long past together…"

"Ah. Honey…shouldn't you be in school right now?" Haruhi asked curiously, as she tapped her chin. "Surely, today there isn't a day off…right?"

Silence swept through the group.

"Silly, Haru-chan! I already completed college!" Honey chirped happily, giving a triumphant peace sign.

Even more silence.

"What? Please…er…repeat that…more clearly…"

Tumbleweed.

Honey took in a deep breath and exhaled it before chirping excitedly, "I'm twenty eight!"

"You're _**what**_?"

* * *

"Honey is really twenty-eight years old, Haruhi," the owner of the pool explained to the confused brunette. Said woman was sitting on the bench staring at Kyouya with wide eyes. "The fact that he was born on February 29 makes him…let's say…more childish…see." He motioned to the light blonde who was diving into the water with his swim tube. "So…speaking in birthday years…he's seven years old…but…in real terms of years, he's twenty-eight and inherited the Haninozuka dojo."

"I…uh…see," she murmured, looking at the blonde boy…or should I say man that was currently floating on the water's surface. She observed the additional two VIPs, Honey was leisurely hanging onto his cousin's back, and Mori swam around the water, zooming rather fast.

There was silence.

Well…

Not really.

Not far from where Haruhi sat, two twins were quarreling. Well…one of them was. The other was busily prodding the barbequed food and watching if the meat were burning.

"Kaoru, you really are an idiot!"

Choke, choke.

"Gah, Hikaru! Leggo! I'm gonna burn the meat patties!"

"I don't care about burnt food!"

Kaoru gasped, "You don't care if you get cancer?!"

"Ugh, Kaoru, I don't care about that! You're such a stupid, dirty liar!"

"I'm not a liar!"

"You lied!"

"No, I didn't!"

"HONEY! TELL KAORU THAT HE LIED TO YOU!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and looked at said person for his reaction. Honey only glanced over from the shallow end of the pool with a wide smile on his face and waved energetically while yelling, "KAO-CHAN, YOU LIED TO ME, BUT IT'S OKAY!"

"Ha, in your face."

"In _your_ face, too. We have the same face."

There was silence. The twins stared at each other.

A bird crapped on a meat patty.

"Aw, shit! Our lunch!"

"You mean _your_ lunch, Kaoru."

Vein pop.

Pop.

Pop.

Hikaru shook madly, and he grabbed the butcher knife nearby. "I'll give you ten seconds to run."

Kaoru's hand on the spatula shook. He grinned evilly, "I don't need to run. Bring it on!"

"I'm going to kill you."

Kaoru's eyes widened and he waved his spatula around. "Wait! Murder is still illegal!"

"I don't care!"

Swish, swish.

"Hey! That wasn't even ten seconds!"

"Psh, you said you didn't need to run!"

Kaoru ran away, with the spatula flinging in his hands. "No! Wait! Don't kill me!"

Haruhi collapsed on the white chair. 'What idiots,' she sighed. A shadow covered her upper body from the blazing sun, and Haruhi looked up at the person. "Eh, Renge-san?"

Said person smiled and took a seat on the bench-like chair.

"Is something wrong?" Renge asked worriedly. "It's a real shame if you don't have fun, after all Kyou-kun went through the trouble of opening this for us." The secretary gave Kyouya a side glance, and smiled eerily. "Every morning, I'd wake up at the peak of dawn and drag him out of bed to get this occasion ready. You should at least enjoy it."

'Can she even do that to her boss?'

"Aren't you going to swim, Renge?" Haruhi asked politely.

"Ah…no…little ol' me can't swim," Renge said sheepishly while simpering. "Neither can Kao-kun or Hika-kun, so don't laugh at me! They were always cautious about water, but they are pretty reckless when it comes to other things."

Haruhi sweat dropped. Reckless…yeah, they _are_ reckless.

"So don't be surprised if they accidentally jump off from the cliff over there and fall in the water!" Renge cheerily stated with a energetic smile, while pointing to a big pointy rock in the distance. (Sound familiar?)

'…that isn't recklessness…it's stupidity. -And 'accidentally'..?-'

A hand grabbed her hand and jerked her to her feet suddenly. "Come on, Haruhi, let's go in the water," a peppy voice said, and it began to forcefully drag her to the sparkling stream. "You should relax, Haruhi! If you keep stressing, your hair's going to fall out!"

"Tamaki, my hair isn't going anywhere!" Haruhi struggled, but the blonde kept dragging her towards the water. Renge was skipping besides them, listing off what horrible things stress could do to a woman, and Haruhi didn't care anyways but was trying to fight out from his stronghold. They stopped on a ledge that was jutting out into the river. Haruhi was staring at the fast currents that the water was going.

"And it'd be very nice, if you don't dump me in the water. Is it supposed to be this fast?"

"For massaging purposes," Tamaki replied with a smile on his face. "A neat feature yes? It feels especially soothing at twelve feet."

"Wait! I can't swi—"

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY WIFE!"

Tamaki had a hand on Haruhi's head, and he looked back at Hikaru, who suddenly gave up on trying to butcher his twin. The blonde wheeled around, "Eh, noth—" And his elbow accidentally pushed her into the deep end of the waters.

"Huh—"

"—WAAH!"

Splash!

Hikaru's eyes widened and he immediately ran towards the ledge, he pushed aside Tamaki and Renge and stared at the water in pure horror. "Tamaki!" He gritted his teeth angrily and shouted at the blonde, "You idiot! What the hell did you do—?!"

In a moment's glance, Renge's brown eyes saw a head bob up from the rushing currents gasping for air. Renge gasped and pointed at the water's surface whilst Tamaki was being choked by her cousin. She exclaimed, "Ah, it's Haruhi!"

Hikaru turned around quickly, "Where?!"

Shove.

"In you go!"

"GAH!"

"Save Haruhi, Hika-kun!"

Splash!

* * *

Can't…breathe…

Haruhi's eyes snapped open and her hands swung to her mouth. She was underwater she can't get air here! Haruhi needed to get air, and she attempted to get to the surface. She wasn't floating aimlessly to the bottom; she was pushed rashly through the water. Haruhi couldn't break the surface, she was permanently stuck underneath water; the rapid 'massaging' currents were tossing her about.

The lack of oxygen pressed tightly against her lungs. She needed to breathe in something quick, if she breathed in water, she'd drown. Haruhi opened her eyes to see the sparkling water above her. If only she could break the surface, go past the currents...

Haruhi was losing consciousness, her hands were outstretched. The last of air exited through her mouth and it flew to the surface in a string of bubbles. Black edged around her vision, and she wondered…

'Why the hell did Tamaki push me in?!'

…but then again, she couldn't kill him anymore. It was over…her life was over…

Oh jeez, what a pathetic way of dying.

…very ironic too.

Something brushed up her arm, a hand…

A what?

'Who—?'

And she blacked out.

* * *

Something glorious filled her lungs and she coughed hoarsely spurting out the water that was trapped in her lungs. Haruhi's eyes flittered open to see the bright sky; she sat up, coughing up the small amount of water that she had swallowed. "Mmn…" The sound of the waves breaking against the sandy shore filled her ears.

Where was she?

Haruhi scratched her brown hair as she swept her eyes around the area. She remembered the hand that grabbed her and took her to safety…but—

"Who-?" Haruhi blinked slightly as her thigh brushed against something; when she looked down, she saw light brown hair. "Ehh?! Hikaru? What's he doing here?" Haruhi crawled over slightly and patted his face gently. "Hikaru?" she whispered hesitantly. Was he dead or unconscious? Haruhi started to prod her husband's cheek. "Hey…where are we?"

Hikaru didn't answer, but lay on the sand with his eyes closed. She slapped him with a bit more force. "Hikaru! Hey! Wake up!"

There was silence and she looked around bashfully before pulling him onto her lap. He must have felt tired; after all…he must be the one who saved her from drowning. 'It feels weird…' she noted, but nevertheless Haruhi stroked his wet hair.

…damn Tamaki, he was such an idiot! He should have known that she couldn't swim—!

A sudden realization dawned upon her.

'Waittaminute…Hikaru…can't swim. And I can't swim…'

Her face turned deathly pale as she hastily glanced down at the unconscious twenty-six year old. "Omigod, Hikaru, did you drown?!"

Silence.

Haruhi's eyes started to twitch in panic and her hands slowly moved the possibly dead man off her. "I. Killed. My. Own. Husband."

She slapped her hands over her face and breathed deeply into it. What would happen? Was she too heavy for him to carry? Did he hit his head on the rocks on their way down the stream that he bled to death? Was he…_dead_?

"Okay…relax…and breathe, Haruhi…concentrate," she assured herself, while putting the back of her hand to her head. "Hikaru didn't drown. But who the heck saved me? No! I can't think about that now!"

She breathed in and breathed out before looking at Hikaru in determination. The brunette sat on her heels and turned towards the unconscious/dead husband of hers. Her hands formed fists on her lap and she repeatedly told herself that he wasn't dead.

"No…he's not dead," she murmured to herself. Haruhi squeezed shut her eyes and tapped her head. "Remember, Haruhi, remember...what did I learn when I took life skills while in high school…?"

Haruhi donned a serious face and she placed a hand on top the other. "It might be possible that his lungs are full of water…"

Haruhi placed her hands on his bare chest, and she decided:

"Okay…I'll do CPR."

There was silence as she realized that…CPR also is going mouth to mouth. Her face burned red, and she snapped her hands away from his chest as if it burned her fingers.

"No, I can't do that!" Haruhi chided to herself, burying her face into her hands. "It's like kissing!"

"But then again nothing's wrong with that…"

She might actually save him from his own death. Haruhi stared at him, her lips pressed in a thin line. She had to kiss him. No. I stand corrected, Haruhi had to perform CPR, and it was the closest thing to kissing.

"Gah no, I'm not doing it!" Haruhi clenched her eyes shut. "Oh kami, can Hikaru just wake up?"

She was answered with silence. The brunette seemed very uncomfortable with the method of CPR. I mean, it shouldn't be THAT bad now is it? Hikaru kissed Haruhi before, no big deal. However for some reason, Haruhi couldn't. She just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Aw, fine! I'll do it!" Haruhi grumbled to no one in particular. She looked at Hikaru in pure concentration. How would she do this? A small peck? A long one? Wait…she was supposed to do CPR, not pretend that she's gonna steal a kiss. The brunette swallowed thickly as she bent down towards his face.

Is it really okay for her to kiss him like that?

…ARGH!

It's CPR, DAMMIT! _**CPR**_!

Haruhi's face was turning a million shades of red, and her breath brushed softly against the other's lips. It's CPR, she's just going to make him conscious again, and it's not that she wanted to kiss him. Oh god, it was so awkward.

The married woman was hesitating, not sure whether she should or should not. It was just centimeters away…just freakin' centimeters! Haruhi was trembling with embarrassment. What if he woke up? What would Hikaru say about her then?

'It's CPR, CPR, CPR—'

You see, that's to the point of her 'impossible'-ness.

Something pushed against her head, pulling her down onto Hikaru. Rashly, their lips met, Haruhi's eyes widened, her mind exploded on itself, her face turned completely dark red and once she pulled away, a hand threaded through her nearly dried tresses.

"Heh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but, Haruhi, you were taking _forever_ to kiss me," Hikaru beamed, giving her a wink. He propped himself up from the sandy floor and gave a lazy grin. "Who knew the great Haruhi would be talking to herself about these matters."

"Y-You…were…pretending to be dead?" she asked, her eyes hidden by her bangs.

"Yup!" he chirped without hesitating. Hikaru gave a cocky grin. "You know, you could have just checked my pulse, and then you wouldn't have to have indecisive decisions. And oh gee, you're really funny."

A vein popped on her head.

"You…you...IDIOT!" she yelled, whacking the man on his head with her fist. "I was worried about you and you were pretending to be sleeping while I fuss over what I had to do with you! I was scared that you really died!" Haruhi's eyes started to water slightly, and she rashly wiped it away with her hand. "You stupid bastard!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry," he apologized with a carefree simper on his face. Hikaru placed a soothing hand on her head and ruffled her brown hair. "You're so cute sometimes."

Haruhi's ears turned pink.

"Say what?!"

"Stop getting so jumpy. I swear, you're attaching exclamation marks to almost every sentence you have," he sighed. Haruhi snapped her mouth shut and gave him a glare, as Hikaru moved slightly closer towards her. "I had a nice nap on your lap…even if it was for a while…"

Haruhi clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Ah, my little Haruhi's such a cutie!" the sly Hitachiin exclaimed before jumping on her, and hugging her tightly. "You were so cute when you were worrying, that I was so afraid that I'd blow my cover of being dead and have myself murdered!"

"Hikaru, I AM going to murder you," she hissed through her clenched teeth. Haruhi struggled to get out from his grasp, "Now let me go, idiot! We need to get back to the others!"

"No, not yet! We're lost here in the artificial jungle, and it's totally fine if no one finds us," Hikaru hummed, as he hugged her more tightly. His hand…wandered somewhere where it shouldn't have gone…for Haruhi's face began to be drenched with a red blush.

"H-Hikaru…"

"Huh?"

WHAM.

"Let's get out of here," she said quickly, leaving the Hitachiin twin twitching on the floor with a large bump on his head. Haruhi immediately started to head towards the large clumps of trees, careful to avoid the rocks that were on the floor. "Hikaru?"

"Are you coming or not?" the woman huffed impatiently. "I'm not going to wait for you, you know."

"Stop, ignoring me!" Haruhi whipped around and glared the Hikaru, however her glare softened when she noticed what he was staring at. "Uhm…did Kyouya-san mention anything about having crocodiles in here?" she asked nervously, her breath shaking.

"Hikaru!" she shouted, grabbing her husband by the arm. "What are you? Traumatized?" There was silence as Hikaru slowly backed up and away from the reptiles, his arm held out motioning Haruhi to walk backwards.

"…I am _so_ going to file a complaint against Ohtori."

"Want me to help?"

"Yeah, sure," he said dryly, before turning sideways towards Haruhi. "Okay, Haruhi…don't kill me," Hikaru said, taking a step towards her. Haruhi blinked in confusion and he continued, "I know how you hate being touched and all…"

She looked at him confusedly. "Huh?"

"But I believe that you wouldn't be able to run as fast as I can…"

"Yes, and so?"

"I'm really going to freak you out…"

"And…?"

Suddenly, she felt the ground beneath her vanish, and she felt like she was flying, except in a very firm and almost possessive grasp. Hikaru was carrying her roughly, his hands clenching at her limbs. As much as the brunette wanted to yell at him for being such a touchy and perverted guy…

Hey, her husband was actually doing something non-perverted! And that activity included running away from the pit of crocodiles! And in these circumstances she had no choice but to hang on for dear life.

"Hikaru, are you sure you're going the right way?" she asked exasperatedly, looking up to the chestnut-haired man. From where she could see, Hikaru was looking around for a place to hide from all these things.

"Well, what do you think? I'm going anywhere but where the crocodiles are!"

He spotted an open cave where water flowed out. Slowly, Hikaru entered the shaded cavern, wading into a foot high water. He made a motion to set his wife down. "I think this place is safe—ACK!"

"Eyah!"

Splish.

There was silence as they fell on each other in an awkward position. Hikaru was staring at Haruhi innocently, and Haruhi was glaring not-so innocently at him with a red face. She tried to command this evil redness to go away, yet the closeness between them just made her heart pound faster.

"I'm…uh…sorry? It was the stupid rock…" Hikaru murmured as he recognized her angered face. He cautiously pushed himself off from Haruhi's body, and sat on his heels, the water running past ankles. She only let out a relieved sigh as she wrapped her hands around her arms, thanking God his head hadn't landed anywhere _there_ –hemchestpointpoint-.

"Y-Yeah, Hikaru," she said, turning her back on him in the water. Haruhi couldn't understand the burning of her cheeks. Why did she feel so uneasy with him? Once after their marriage, things were supposed to be happier and easier…

Why aren't things going smoothly now?!

She had always gotten mad at Hikaru; his intentions were just so pure and simple! Okay…maybe not that pure and simple, but she shouldn't have to be angry at him because of various things. All in all, it was Haruhi's problem to begin with in the first place.

What the heck was wrong with her?

Haruhi pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged it.

She really hadn't considered those times…

"Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, crawling over to her side. She tried to shy away from him, turning her head away from his prying hazel eyes. He reached out a hand and tenderly stroked her on the cheek, yet Haruhi moved away from his touch. Slightly hurt and disappointed he asked, "Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, Hikaru…I was just thinking…" she started off, her eyes looking at the water in which they were sitting in. "I've been getting mad at you…and other things…and…I don't know why but I feel uneasy around you. I'm sorry if I'm acting weird." Haruhi sighed. "I have no idea what's wrong with me…I'm sorry for troubling you like this but…"

An arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest. Haruhi felt her face heating up again. Hikaru patiently put his head on her shoulders, and murmured, "I don't mind having an uneasy wife. After all, we were just married recently!" He smiled. "You should be used to it soon, you know."

Nod, nod.

"And you do seem to heat up whenever I touch you."

Nod, nod.

"But don't worry, it's gonna go away."

Nod, nod.

"And I'm going to get an heir soon, right?"

Nod, nod—

"Wait. No!" she exclaimed suddenly, scooting away from Hikaru's embrace. "I am _not_ having a kid!" Hikaru stared at her confusedly before breaking out into laughter. "What are you laughing—"

"Nothing, you just seem so jumpy when I talk about sex, and kids, and—" He observed Haruhi's face turn pink, and her hands weren't even covering her blush correctly. Hikaru's face suddenly neared hers, and he creepily asked: "Are you embarrassed or are you just scared of how it'll feel like?"

Haruhi's eyes widened and she pushed herself as far as she could from him. "WAAH! STAY AWAY!!"

"Pfft, typical Haruhi reaction," the Hitachiin twin laughed.

A vein popped.

"Watch your mouth, Hikaru!"

* * *

"Aiya…so they're here."

"Hmm…"

"Ah, they look very comfortable…"

In the end, the rest of their company found them curled up together in the shallow cavern, sleeping. They dare not wake them up, because it was just…I dunno…cute? The small child-like person slowly tipped-toed towards them and whispered excitedly, "You know what happens when a boy and a girl are alone?! Hika-chan and Haru-chan probably…probably—!"

"Mitsukuni, no…just no," the bigger individual sighed, grabbing Honey's arm and pulling him away from the sleeping couple. "You still cannot assume…"

Renge inspected them, looking at their faces carefully. She turned towards the rest of the people, and she asked, "Well…they're sleeping, what now?"

There was silence as they crossed their arms and thunk—I mean thought. And then Kaoru perked up, a sly and conniving smile on his face. He held up a finger and his eyes shone, "Let's steal their swim suits, and strand them here overnight!" Kaoru clamped his hands together. "That way, Hikaru's gonna get easily aroused and before you know it—!"

WHAM.

"I'll get my nephew—OW!"

'What a late reaction…'

Everyone watched as Kaoru toppled over as a rock slammed into his head.

Splish.

"Ooow! Who the hell hit me?!" he yelled, rubbing his sore head. All eyes were on him before pointing their fingers at—

"Thank you so much for your kind and perverted offer, my dear twin brother," Hikaru said with a grin on his face. He stood up from his sitting posture and took his sleeping wife into his arms. "But…I don't think it'll go well…"

"Pah, whatevers," his younger brother retorted as Hikaru trotted over towards the group. Kaoru stood up, water dripped down from his legs. "Ah so, tell me, Hikaru, what on earth did you two do?"

"I had fun listening to her talk to herself," Hikaru said, with a large triumphant grin. The group walked out from the cavern and got onto the dry ground.

"Haru-chan talks to herself?!" Honey gasped. "But that isn't so weird since I talk to Usa-chan a lot!" He then pulled out his long forgotten bunny and nuzzled with it. "She must have talked to herself to calm herself down."

"Ah yeah," he said with a content smile on his face. "Yep…she thought I was dead. It was funny—OW!" Hikaru yelped as a something painfully pinched his arm.

"Ahem, I can walk on my own. Thanks anyways," the awakened brunette murmured, sliding onto the ground. She crossed her arms and glared at Tamaki, who started to shrink behind the Ohtori. "Before we go...Tamaki...I'd like to have a word with you..."

"Yes...?"

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply and breathed out. Haruhi's eyes shot open and she yelled, "Tamaki, you big, big idiot! How dare you push me into the water! I almost drowned! You should know that I can't swim!"

The Suoh sheepishly shrugged and whistled innocently. "Well…I dunno…you told me oh so long ago, I forgot what you said."

Click.

"Oh yeah!" Hikaru whipped around, once he remembered that Tamaki was the one to push him into the water. He pointed an accusing finger at Tamaki. "You pushed me in the water too, you big fat idiot!" He grabbed Tamaki's loose unbuttoned shirt. "Were you trying to drown me?!"

The married couple's eyes glowed, and they growled with veins popping on their heads. Suddenly, they looked scary. _"Ta…ma…ki…" _

"Let's go, Renge-kun. We wouldn't want to be witnesses for a homicide of our stupid friend," Kyouya sighed, pulling a strand his secretary's hair before letting it go. The peppy woman gave a salute and hopped after him.

"Aye, aye, Kyou-kun! Being witnesses are so troublesome."

Honey grabbed his cousin's hand and started to drag him away. "Takashi, let's go back and eat lunch! If we don't hurry, we'll have the patties that have bird shit on it!"

"Aa."

Kaoru swallowed thickly and he wiped off the bead of sweat the formed on his brow. A nervous simper was on his face and he patted Tamaki on his back heartily before bolting to join with the others: "Well, I think I burnt our lunch!! Bye-bye!"

Silence...and Tamaki was left.

"I think I need to go—"

A hand grabbed his shirt.

"GAACK!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Hikaru eerily said, with a strange, bizarre smile on his face. Tamaki didn't dare look back to see the Hitachiin's face, yet he did and he almosted screamed.

"H-Hey…you know this was all Kaoru's planning…?"

Hikaru and Haruhi dryly laughed and their faces turned gaunt and dark, sending shivers up the blonde's spine. "Yeah, you know what, Tamaki?" Haruhi asked sweetly, her words dunked with poisoned. Tamaki twitched.

"W-W-What…?"

"SCREW YOURSELF AND DIE!"

* * *

--Hikaru's Notes

Main Objective: Get Haruhi To Be Comfortable Around Him

Mission—Day Four: Enjoy a nice day at Ohtori's pool.

Result—Good: Got a kiss.

--Bad: Nearly drowned because of stupid blonde.

* * *

--Kaoru's Notes

Mission—Day two: Instruct Tama push Haruhi and Hikaru into the water and let Hikaru save her.

Result—Good: Haruhi was pushed in, Hikaru was pushed in. Forgot that both can't swim, but its okay. Kao doesn't care anyways since they're alive. Kao and Co. found Haruhi and Hikaru sleeping. Ran away to escape being in Hikaru's and Haruhi's wrath.

--Bad: Nothing bad, except Tama came back limping with a black eye.

* * *

Haruhi never did find out who put her in her swim suit.

* * *

A/N: I must say that Kaoru is very perverted. Ack me. But I guess it's all cool. xD Whoo! And yes, the twins and Haruhi can't swim? You got a problem with that?! And I brought Mori and Honey into teh story! xD Omigosh!

I love Honey's assumptions.

And everyone seems to be promoting Hikaru and Haruhi's relationship. Aw goshness...

Three more days to write! Three more chapters. :P

--There is a forum, it's not n00bish, heavens forbid it to be. Please go to my profile and click on it! xD If you like it, please join and be active! And thank you!--

--Demi-kun.


	5. 5th Day: Model

A/N: ...sorry? I absolutely procrastinated on this. lol. Boredom occupied me! (-enuff with dat stoopid excuse-) Anyways...since I felt really bad for procastinating and not doing it until just a few days ago...I shoved in a lot of fluff. ...well...that's what my Dosi told me anyways...xD Ah...yeah...so...not much funny here...(hoy, what can I say? Yaoi manga spurred me on?)

Disclaimer: Dun own, and thanks to Dosi for reading through my crap, (and she claimed to have not seen any mistakes? o.O -gasps- impossible.)!

-

-

-

--Fifth day—

A brunette wife sighed as she leaned against the white marble counter of the kitchen. She brushed the strands of brown from her eyes and she looked out the large window. Haruhi yawned and tossed a glance towards the living room.

'…Hikaru didn't come home…at all…'

Haruhi sighed, and faintly remembered the events the previous night…

-

-

-

"…_are you saying that the databases are all gone?" he groaned, a frown on his face. Haruhi only laid on their bed, staring at his back curiously. "…mn…great." _

_There was silence, as Hikaru stood up from the bed, wandering to his closet. "…dammit, how'd you let the database get erased anyways? Gah…did you tell Kaoru about it?" Silence. "Never mind, don't let him know. I'll go there myself and restore it…I should be able to get most of the vital information back…"_

_He let out an exasperated sigh after a slight pause, "Ah, I see. Don't worry about it too much, I'll have the system back up by tomorrow morning, I'm heading over there right now…"_

_Beep._

_Haruhi's eyes followed Hikaru, as she sat up in bed. "Hikaru…you're going out…?" _

"_Yeah…some idiot accidentally opened a dangerous file…I believe a rival company sent it over to us and we happened to fall into its trap…so now all the data I've accumulated for the company are gone…can't really function without them." He slipped on his white shirt. "Very annoying…and here I thought I could tease Haruhi since she was wearing such a lewd—"_

"_You snuck into the bathroom while I took a shower and swapped it! I didn't choose to wear this, idiot!" she scolded, her face flushing red. Haruhi clenched the hems of her short clothes and attempted to pull it down. _

_He laughed, while strolling closer to her. "Neh, well…I'll be going now and I'll be back as quick as I can, Haruhi…" he sat on the bed and patted her head. "So tonight, do you mind being alone?"_

"…_nn, just go, Hikaru. Don't mind me and fix the problem." _

"_Don't be lonely alright?"_

_She rolled her eyes, "Like I'll even care." _

"_Well then," he chimed, winking at her as he got up towards the door. "Good night, Ha. Ru. Chan!"_

-

-

-

'And that weird dream I had last night…' Her face started to burn; the dream was surely awkward. Consisting of kisses, Hikaru, hugs, Hikaru, sappy things, and _Hikaru_, her dream felt so real that she thought that it could be.

Haruhi shook her head and focused back to the food that was cooking in front of her.

'I wonder if he's still at the office working…' She shrugged to herself and concentrated the stove where she was currently frying pancake batter. Haruhi snatched the spatula from the counter nearby and poked at the batter that was slowly turning into bread. '…Hikaru…'

A shadow towered from behind her and a hot breath sprayed onto her neck. A cool, soothing voice floated to her ear, "Smells good, Haruhi. Is it for me?"

Haruhi froze, her brown eyes widening slightly. A blush started to climb up her face, and she refused to turn around. Her lips twitched upwards awkwardly and she mumbled hesitantly, "U-Uhm…morning, Hikaru…d-did you finish…?"

"Mn…yeah…" Hikaru blinked silently, and bent forward slightly, so as to peer up at her. "…eh, Haruhi? What's up? Why are you so flustered?"

"I…uhm…still have things to get in order…" Haruhi admitted, remembering their small conversation the time spent in the cave. "Being married, suddenly made me feel so…awkward…you know…" Hikaru blinked.

Haruhi turned around slightly and gave a smile at her husband. "Just wait for a while, Hikaru, I'll be sure I'll…be more at ease around you."

"Haruhi…" Hikaru muttered as he patted her head suddenly. She raised her eyebrows at him. "I have a proposition for you…"

She shoveled the pancake onto a glass plate nearby, and she looked at him straight in the eye. Haruhi tilted her head curiously and asked, "…what's that?"

"Why don't we go to the twenty-second floor of the Hitachiin Co., and I'll let you try on the fashion lines…especially _my_ work," Hikaru said with a low purr that was so unlike his usual voice. Haruhi shivered slightly but dared not question the change of tone.

Haruhi's eyes slid suspiciously towards Hikaru. "…what're you planning?"

"Nothing," Hikaru said with a sneaky smile. Haruhi looked at him with a doubtful pout, before smacking him lightly on the head. His grin grew wider and he placed a hand to where he was hit. "What was _that_ for?"

"Nothing really," she lied, with a teasing smile on her face. "Anyways, I'll come with you…right after breakfast…" Haruhi shifted slightly and stood on the balls of her feet. Swiftly, the brunette pecked him on the forehead.

Hikaru blinked and stared at her in surprise. Haruhi's face was burning, but she smiled brightly at him. "Eheheh, Hikaru, just go upstairs and get ready…"

"Ah…sure, Haruhi…" he replied emptily before trudging out of the clean kitchen.

-

-

-

"Mmn, _Hikaru_…are you so tired that you can't even wake up?" the warm and soothing voice drifted to his ears. Said person started to stir, his eyes fluttering open to see traces of light brown on his forehead. Something warm pressed against the sides of his face and as he tilted his head backwards a soft pair of lips met his forehead. "Morning…"

"K…Kaoru…?" he mumbled slightly, as he squeezed his eyes shut slightly. "Why're you awake this early…?"

"Hey…I heard what happened last night…" Kaoru frowned. "And you didn't bother telling me about it."

"…you worked for almost a week without me, I had to cut you some slack," Hikaru sighed, burying his head back into his pillow.

"Well, I decided to drop by and check up on you guys…judging from where Haruhi is and where you are," he said. The twenty-six year old straightened himself up on the rather empty bed and he patted his clothes straight, before giving Hikaru a disappointed frown. "You guys didn't do a thing."

Hikaru blinked, and then nodded. Flooding into his brain was the past ninety seconds of his morning—

He moved a hand to his forehead and stared at Kaoru blankly.

"Dude…did you just _kiss_ me?"

The younger twin only smiled cheekily, not at all disturbed of his previous action. He chirped, "Only passing on the kiss that I stole from your wife!"

Hikaru blinked, and the sentence sank into his mind. He immediately sat up, and he stared at Kaoru in disbelief. He asked in bewilderment, "You kissed my wife?!"

"Actually she kissed me."

"WHAT?! Not fair!" the older Hitachiin twin yelled. He pouted after crossing his arms grumpily. "She _never_ kissed me, and when she decided to, she kisses you, what's with that—?!"

"She thought I was you, but if I stayed longer I'd be found out," Kaoru calmly interrupted, as he landed a hand onto his brother's shoulder. "Anyways…get up and get ready, Hikaru. I fixed your day for you, since you've been sucking from day one."

Hikaru cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean?"

"What I mean is that…" Kaoru breathed in and breathed out. He deadpanned, "Hikaru, your methods are stupid, immature, _completely_ perverted, too rash for a girl who got recently married. If you're gonna crack her from her shell you need to do it in other methods."

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" Hikaru grumbled.

"Omigod, I swear, Hikaru, I've been trying to let you survive on your own," Kaoru ranted, as he flexed his fingers wanting to strangle his older brother. "But noooo! Do you know what you did?! You insist on doing some freaking stupid things, and you don't get anything out of it! You're such a dimwit!"

Kaoru jabbed a finger at Hikaru's forehead, causing him to flinch.

"You—"

Hikaru blinked. "Wait—!"

"Me—"

He tilted his head slightly, "Kaoru?"

"Bathroom—"

"What?"

"NOW."

"Yeep!"

Kaoru grabbed his twin by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off the bed and marched into the bathroom.

SLAM.

Silence…

K-chak.

A certain brunette poked in and looked around. "Hikaru…? Are you there?"

Inside the bathroom, Hikaru was tempted to open his mouth but Kaoru slapped a hand over it and instead said, "Yeah, Haruhi! It'll take some time, so can you get ready in the other bathroom?" They heard Haruhi scoff.

"Fine, fine, do whatever you have to in there…"

The door closed later, and once she was fairly away from the door, Hikaru shot Kaoru a murderous glare after ripping his brother's hand from his mouth. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, she can't know I'm here."

"Eh? Why not?" Hikaru asked, blinking. Kaoru bit his lower lip, staring at his brother as if he was an idiot. And sadly he was. (Unfortunately.) The twenty-six year old paced back and forth across the tiles of the bathroom, scrubbing his head in thought.

"Kaoru?"

"You're…going to have Haruhi try out your designs…"

"Wait, when did that happen?"

He breathed in patiently and shut his eyes. "Hikaru…just shut up and listen, before I'm forced to whack you." He popped open an eye to see Hikaru nodding obediently.

"Okay. Your day goes as it follows: you and Haruhi will be going down to the twenty-second floor of the main building. There, Haruhi will be whisked away by two of the weird stylists, who will assist her in changing into various outfits, and prettify your common wife—"

"She isn't common now!"

WHACK.

"Ow!"

"_Anyways_," he cleared his voice. "While you wait for them shits to finish with Haruhi—"

Nod.

"You'll go to where the shitty modeling area is."

Nod.

"A photo-person is scheduled to take pictures of the winter lines—" Kaoru's eye twitched. "And stop nodding like a dimwit, idiot!" Hikaru nodded hesitantly. "Gah! Never mind! Continuing with my plot—when she comes into the modeling floor—compliment, dadada, all that shit and crap, and—"

"Okay, okay?" Hikaru bugged. Kaoru cleared his throat and shot him a silencing glare.

"ANYWAYS, you," he jutted a finger at Hikaru rudely. "Tell her how _stunning_, _beautiful_, _gorgeous_ and _sexy_ she looks—"

"I can't _say_ that!" Hikaru interrupted his face burning at the mere thought of saying such sappy things. Kaoru's hazel orbs turned sharp and he pinned his poor helpless elder brother down with a hard, unnerving stare.

"If you can't say it, _do it_!"

"H-How?"

"Have sex—"

"THIS IS STUPID."

"_YOU'RE_ STUPID."

The younger twin fell silent and he shook his head disappointedly. He paced back and forth across the tiles, and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. After a long while, the Hitachiin grabbed his head and smashed it on the door, hammering his fragile (fragile? xD) head against the wooden beam of the hard wood.

"This is _hooopeless_…"

Silence…

Blink.

Kami, is he dead?

"Anyhoo! You will teach her how to model!"

Guess not.

"And then…" A weird grin came onto his face, and from what Hikaru could see…was that a perverted blush on his cheeks?! "You guys can get _intimate_! It's okay! Only the camera and possibly the whole region of Japan will watch you guys smother each other over the floor—"

"EW. SHIT. NO," Hikaru protested, his face blazing up in red. "I am NOT doing weird stuff in front of the cameras!"

Kaoru shrugged, and he scratched his head innocently, directing his eyes elsewhere. "Perhaps…" He looked at Hikaru with a conniving grin. "You'd do it if it was a private photographing studio? Wink-wink, nudge, nudge?"

The twin only kept a stubborn frown as Kaoru continued. "Anyways, after that, you _both_ will model! Because Haruhi's very beautiful and my own twin brother—" He patted Hikaru's shoulders. "—hem, hem, is very…_photogenic_, if I must say."

Hikaru's eyes twitched, and he deadpanned, "You were about to say '_sexy'_ right?"

Dot…dot…triple dot…

His brother's face turned pale and he forced an unpleasant smile. "Heavens forbid that I say that about you; or I'll be saying that _I'm_ sexy too…which I'm completely not—"

"Especially if you can't even attract a girl."

"Shut up! I'm just…" Kaoru's eyes wandered bashfully, and he murmured from the corner of his mouth. "…reserved…"

"My ass."

"Shut up."

…

"Continuing on! After that, I staged a romantic dinner, where you guys have to chance to eat good food, instead of the…common foods that Haruhi cooks—" Hikaru shot him a death glare. "But I'm not saying that it's not good or anything, but you guys have to eat REAL food. Perhaps that's why you guys are never doing anything!"

"What's the reason, Kaoru?" he asked tiredly.

"It's because…Haruhi spends all her time poking a raw unborn chicken on a frying pan!"

"…your point?"

"My point is…you need real food! Then you'll bring her home! If things are going in the _right_ direction, I'll be a loving uncle in 9 months time!"

"In your dreams."

"I already dreamt of it! The cute baby in my arms—Oh my good lord, that'd be awesome! So cute! So small!" Kaoru's face burned with a gleeful blush. "Oh my!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. When the hell will Kaoru shut up about being an uncle? It wasn't like he'd just go and have sex with the unwilling—that'd be called rape! And rape was a really serious crime, and the last thing that Hikaru would want is Haruhi hating him for life.

'…ahaha…I really lucked out during that time…' he thought dryly, remembering the rather dramatic events that happened the year before.

The older Hitachiin twin just sat there with a frown embedded onto his lips, as he stared at Kaoru's lips flap up and down uselessly while eloquent words just flushed out from his system. He immediately jumped onto his feet, narrowly missing a dramatic hand gesture concussion thingy to the head.

"You can imagine it! I shall name it—" A hand came crashing down. "—MMRF!" Kaoru rashly grabbed the hand that was oh so rudely flung onto his face, and he pulled it away from his mouth. "Your hand tastes bad! Wash your hands for once, dammit!"

A vein popped.

"What the hell?! I DO wash my hands!!"

"OH YEAH? WANNA BET?!"

"Shhhhhh," Hikaru nearly hissed, slapping his brother upside the head. "Why don't I get ready and bring her to the company, while you ready whatever you're trying to do?"

"Great idea…but remember…"

He gave his twin brother a half-hearted glance. Kaoru gave a sly smile.

"Make her feel like your queen today."

-

-

-

"Hikaru…are you sure this is the place?" she asked unsurely, looking at the metallic doors expectedly. Their travel in the elevator had finally stopped and a ding rang loudly.

"Sure, I mean…I've only been here like a thousand times, I should know that they allow the president of the Hitachiin Co, here, right?" he sarcastically rebutted, while moving his hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn. The elevator doors rolled open, revealing a large vast space filled with technical equipment, chairs, wires, and those things found in a modeling studio.

Haruhi blinked.

Something like this existed in the building?

"Hikaru-san," a foreign voice cried, and a woman briskly came walking up to him. "I'm so glad you could take the day off to observe us." She clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. "I heard that you brought a subject?"

"Ah, yeah," the auburn-haired man said, as he shifted aside. Placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, Hikaru said with a smile, "This is her; she'll be replacing someone. And I also will be included with the shots…I hope this doesn't trouble you?"

"No, not at all! We'll be taking the photos at the largest mat; station sixteen, Hikaru-san," She turned to Haruhi and bowed slightly. "I am Hajitto Krisu, and I'm the manager of this studio. I'll take you to try the winter lines, ms…"

"Fuji—" Haruhi paused slightly, and she could hear an audible sigh exit Hikaru's mouth. "Hitachiin Haruhi, nice to meet you, Hajitto-san…"

"Alright, right this way," she said, grabbing Haruhi's wrist.

-

-

-

"So…"

Haruhi swallowed as she felt three pairs of eyes pine down on her. She could feel the cold gaze on basically almost every part of her body that is labeled as 'common' in the fashion world, and of course…the women were probably thinking: This is _her_? The one Hikaru-sama married?

"…you have such common looks!" a woman tsked, as she flicked a strand of Haruhi's brown hair. Haruhi flinched, as she fingered a strand roughly. "Look at the hair, it's cut so poorly—it'll be so hard to fix you up with such hair like this!"

A smooth hand reached out and the tilted her face upward—

"Do you ever wear make up?" came a gentle, yet offending voice. The twenty-six year old slowly shook her head, quite wary of what the woman would do to her. "You have such unmarred skin…that I can compliment you with."

She felt another hand grab at her shirt—

"…you're the wife of a _famous_ fashion designer and you dare to come out looking like this?"

There was silence on Haruhi's part as she frowned uncomfortably.

"What—"

Krisu immediately placed a hand on the ranting woman's shoulder, silencing her. "Enough, Makoto-san, Hikaru-san brought his wife here to try on his designs; we wouldn't want Haruhi-san to complain to him that we had been inhospitable. For now, our jobs are to enhance her beauty, not bring it down, alright?"

The three other stylists bowed their heads submissively, however the woman who had criticized Haruhi's clothes refused to back down.

"Look, Krisu-chan. _I_ was replaced in my big photo shoot by this—this _poor bitch_ who stole away the man that I have been dating for more than a year!" she screeched, shooting a poisoned glare at Haruhi, who shivered at the comment. She folded her arms across her chest and spat spitefully, "And she's replacing me! I can't believe Hikaru-kun even thought about bringing her here—"

"It's in the past, Makoto-san," Chi said with a huff. "You're just wishing. Regardless whether you had it with him already…you mean _nothing_ to him now that he's married."

Haruhi blinked confusedly.

…did she just hear…?

"You're such a bitch," she hissed, before storming away from the make-up station, her green, emerald dress trailing behind her. One of the stylists sighed as the model disappeared from their sight.

"You must excuse her, Haruhi-san," she sighed, scratching her light-brown hair.

Krisu inputted, "Makoto-san took it really hard when Hikaru-san announced that he was being married. Especially everyday last week…"

"I…I see what you mean…" Haruhi murmured quietly, looking down at her hands.

"Cheer up, Haruhi-san! I'm Hitomi," one said, patting Haruhi's shoulder confidently. "Chi and I are going to be your stylists today, and we'll fix you up real good!" She turned to the manager of the studio and nodded. "Krisu-san, we'll take care of her now."

"Right, and make sure she gets into _that_ outfit."

-

-

-

He was tapping his feet against the floor, one tap after another. Hikaru leaned back into the chair and let out a bored sigh, "Ehh—when's Haruhi coming out?"

"Not yet, Hikaru-san," Krisu said, while checking several things off on her clipboard. She looked at Hikaru with a stern look. "And please try to be patient. I have my best stylists working hard on her right now, it'd be a shame if you rush them."

"Fine, fine," the Hitachiin grumbled, shifting in his seat again. He was long done with his make-up—hell, he didn't want any make up on his face anyways. He just had to have his hair gelled back and a change of suits—

That was all.

Haruhi on the other hand…

"She's taking forever—"

"Hikaru-san," the manager chided again, this time prodding him on the shoulder. Hikaru gave her a slightly irritated glance, and she said, "Your number one fan…is there…"

He quirked an eyebrow and looked at the person she was staring at. The twin sighed and he stood up, looking at the woman standing off in a distance with annoyance. "Thank you for notifying me, and here I was trying to avoid her too…"

"What can you say? You practically rejected almost everyone," Krisu scoffed, as Hikaru strode past her. She smiled slyly, as she murmured softly, "It's the pain that all women feel when they get betrayed by a man they had truly loved…"

The Hitachiin president twitched and threw the manager a glance. His lips twitched upwards, "I feel so flattered, thank you for telling me that."

"…Yes…?" he asked hesitantly, adopting the usual cool mien look. The woman clenched her fists angrily and glared at Hikaru poisonously. Makoto was seething hotly, her face turning a shade of bright red.

"You—" She raised her hand high, intending to slap the man out of her anger. He reached out a hand and caught her wrist before the hand could do its damage. He glared at her icily, sending chills shooting down her spine.

"Makoto, I'm not going to fall for that anymore," he said icily, giving her a stoic glare. She bit her lip, her black eyes narrowing at him. She wrenched her arm from his grip.

"Fall for it? _Fall for it? _How many girls have you dated for one day and dumped?" she shot back; her lips tightened into a frown, "And _now _you married this- this _commoner girl_! You even bring her here to spite me and the others girls you rejected—!"

He slanted an eye, dropping her hand slowly, "Don't insult Haruhi like that."

"Tch; she's no different than any of us, Hikaru-_san_," she narrowed her eyes, spitting out her words in distaste, "You've hardly known for her two months- _I_ dated you for a year!"

Hikaru fell silent, watching her thoughtfully.

"That's just your nature, isn't it? Dating a girl to test them, leading them into a false sense of happiness, and then dumping them? Just like that?" she shouted accusingly, "What's the difference with this scenario? You lead me on for an entire year, and then you suddenly decide to go out with this _girl_ who you barely know and marry her!"

"Ah," he breathed, his expression overcome with realization, "You think… I'm spiting you?"

Makoto glared poisonously, "Why else would you date this _girl_, anyway?"

"For one, she's not _just_ a girl, Makoto, she's a wonderful woman," he explained, his bored hazel eyes running along Makoto's stern figure. She only shivered in response, but didn't dare bite back. "For two…"

He smiled at her unexpectedly, almost nostalgically. She fought down a maddening blush.

"It was the first time I fell in love," the older twin said softly, his hazel eyes dulling.

-

-

-

"Well, Haruhi-san," one began, ruffling her hair slightly. Said woman clenched the hems of her shirt in nervousness, looking into the mirror at Hitomi anxiously. "You certainly do have soft hair; however…the cut of it isn't too good."

"…oh," she softly muttered.

The ends of her hair were lifted and Hitomi scrutinized the figure of the tresses. "I'm going to cut it first and then get your hair fixed up for modeling." She then took her scissors from the shelves and started to slowly slice at the tresses.

Haruhi only nodded slightly, wondering and confused about the previously ordeal. "Uh…Hitomi-san…what was Makoto-san being angry about?"

The snipping of the scissors filled the silence and Hitomi stopped for a moment. "Hm…well…you should know how Hikaru-san is…" she said patiently, resuming the hair cut. "He dated a million of girls; Makoto was a model that Hikaru-san asked out. They dated for a year…"

"…really…?" she murmured in awe. Haruhi lowered her eyes slightly, vaguely wondering how Hikaru could've kept up the act for that long.

"Mhm! He's was a complete mystery, and everyone thought that Makoto and Hikaru-san were going steady…but it was later found out that he was only bored and was playing with her…" The stylist sighed, shaking her head side to side. "It's quite upsetting for Makoto. I heard she was just dumped last week."

Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Last week? What about the times when I was here—"

She chuckled, a smile bright on her face, "Makoto wasn't here, so in a sense Hikaru-san was 'cheating' on her. And she had no idea that you two were engaged…it was more painful when she wasn't told until the week of the marriage."

The brunette stayed oddly quiet. It was quite shocking to Haruhi. Knowing Hikaru, he could've had at least _some_ consideration to the woman and told her beforehand! Not one week before the wedding.

'…Hikaru can be so mean at times…'

"But you know…he had every girl hoping," she continued; her eyes hazing over. She smiled lightly, combing the styling brush through Haruhi's hair. "…hoping that he had a heart to love someone…and…I'm glad that he had it."

The brunette smiled guiltily. "…yeah."

-

-

-

"Do you understand why…?"

Makoto's lips trembled, as her brain tried to think up a retort for his suddenly soft act. Act? Was it just an _act_? And suddenly, she started to cry, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. "Hikaru-kun, I don't get you…you're just so…" And Makoto quickly left, turning her back on him.

He let out a small sigh.

'…she still doesn't get it…'

He slowly traveled back towards the mat, rubbing his head distractedly. '…so tired…'

"Hikaru-san, Haruhi is ready," Krisu noted, barging into the awkward silence, her clipboard at hand. Hikaru turned around slightly, his smile being replaced with an impatient pout.

"About time," he huffed, following the manager back to the large mat, walking over the bundles of wires on the floor. He approached the mat with an indifferent face, half-expecting Haruhi to just pop out and _wow_ him.

"Eh…uhm…Hikaru…" an insecure voice murmured.

He slowly turned around to face the changing room, and his hazel eyes widened in surprise, and he soaked in the image of his wife. Hikaru was stunned, let's say…almost _speechless_. Hikaru was confident that his designs were best, but never knew that it looked absolutely appealing on his wife's body.

"Haruhi-san really had common looks in the beginning, but with some work, we were able to turn her common look into one that's sure to rival any fashion model," one of the stylists proudly informed.

The Hitachiin could care any less about the stylists' blabbering, he was just so absorbed with her appearance. Her brown tresses was fluffed up and spiraled from the small bun clipped on her head. The transparent top—one of the works he took major pride in—hung loosely on her shoulders, cascading over a hugging white shirt. She uncomfortably shifted, the multi-layered skirt brushing against her thighs.

"…seems so…" he absently said, nearing Haruhi. Hikaru gently lifted her chin, curiously looking at the make-up that lightly powdered her face. With a smile, he noted, "It's not heavy make-up…thank god…"

Haruhi's face was bright pink, and his touch was awkward, though she forced it down. "Eh, Hikaru…do I look weird—?"

Her other hand was caught by a larger one, and Hikaru lead her towards the white floor mat. The bright lights momentarily blinded her, and she shuddered when Hikaru stepped back slightly.

His eyes scanned her body, a satisfied grin on his face.

"No, Haruhi…you look beautiful," he commented with a wink. Her face burned slightly, and she directed her brown orbs towards the ground. She could feel the lights flash against her skin as the photographers took test shots, adjusting the lights and dials if need be changed.

"Ready to model?" he asked with a patient smile on his lips.

Haruhi quickly shook her head, but Hikaru laughed it off. He lightly patted her shoulder before walking off of the large mat, "I'll be watching, don't worry…" The president of the company turned to one of the photographers and muttered with a hostile glint to his eye, "Please don't force her to look like a whore…I don't want my wife to be ogled at by disgusting bastards."

"Y-Yes, Hikaru-san," the photographer said hesitantly after swallowing thickly. He gave a satisfied snort lazily strode over to a chair before sitting down; his eyes still glued to his awkward wife who was fumbling with the heels she wore.

And Makoto wondered why he had been playing with her all this time?

"_It never did occur to me that I was capable of falling in love…because I was so convinced…that all women were the same, selfish creatures…" He closed his eyes and placed his hands into his pockets. "Huh, I was proved wrong, wasn't I?" _

He watched Haruhi abide stiffly to the every command the photographer asked for her to do. Occasionally she stumbled on the heels she wore, and on her face was a tense smile, half scared of messing up the photo shoot.

"_She…was different from the rest of the girls. A really stubborn one, and one that was completely…independent. She had never gotten the dose of a rich life…and I thought that…during that one day…" _

Intense flashes filled the area, blinding everyone for a split second before another flash emitted. The brunette tried to move gracefully across the white platform. Her movements were shaky and uncertain, and Hikaru only smiled at it. The cuteness of her struggle seemed to satisfy the photographer, and more light erupted.

"…_she'd just ask me for many things, spending my money carelessly. Instead, she had chosen to be conservative and…'commoner'. I only hired her thinking that during the time I would get amusement from just playing with her…"_

"Now twirl slightly," the man called behind the camera. She assented, pivoting her hips in a light, fluttering manner giving a cascading lift of the skirt. Haruhi timidly smiled at the camera as it flashed; her balance was knocked off, and she tripped again.

"Try to stay on your feet!"

"R-Right…"

"_But really. I just fell in love. And it took me a hell lot of time…to know that I really was."_

Hikaru stood lazily from his chair, a patient smiled fixed to his face. Striding slowly towards the raised platform, Hikaru casually placed his hands into his pockets, watching Haruhi tumble again, earning a frustrated sigh from the photographer.

"Someone get the woman off her heels—"

"It's okay, I'll take it from here," he told the man. Haruhi warily watching her husband come closer; she gave a simper and a 'I tried and failed' look. "And that…is _not_ how you model."

"I tried!" she objected, pinching the edges of her skirt. "It's not like I can move in these—" An arm snaked around her slim waist and in a swift movement, she was jerked into her husband's arms, her hand delicately enclosed with his.

"Then I'll teach you."

"What—"

_Flash_.

Light spots hung in the air and Haruhi heavily blinked. She glanced at the camera and then to Hikaru who was smiling smoothly. "Wait! That didn't—" Haruhi stumbled backwards when Hikaru stepped forward.

"Anything works with the camera," Hikaru murmured in a patient smile. He gently spun her around towards the camera, planting firm hands onto her shoulders. "Remember to smile."

_Flash_.

In a fluid, graceful motion, her body was manipulated by the careful hands that guided her, and flashes streamed past them yet again. All became silent except the consecutive clicks and hollow sounds of flashes; the people at the side had stopped chattering and watched—stunned—as the couple spun weightlessly across the tile.

_Flash_.

Haruhi's ears were blocked from the jealous whispers that leaked from the crowd that was gathering. And she could vaguely hear the pop, upbeat music blast in the photo studio—the effortless dance matching to it.

"And you say you can't model…?" Hikaru asked, a smile edging on his lips. Haruhi's face burned lightly and she awkwardly smiled, naturally lacing her arms around his neck. "You were lying weren't you?"

She twirled gracefully, catching Hikaru's other hand. Her back grazed against his chest and she laughed lightly, "I didn't say I couldn't dance." The small rocking motion was paused and Haruhi could hear the hot breath blow into her ear.

"Eh, whatever you say," he playfully quipped. "And a finishing kiss for the picture—"

Haruhi's eyes widened, opening her mouth to object. "Wait—"

Hikaru spun her quickly, gripping the sides of her arms easily; in a fluid, smooth motion he pressed his lips smoothly against hers, allowing several flashes to pass. Haruhi's face blazed up slightly, as light, fluttery kisses traveled up her jaw—

"H-Hikaru…the camera…" she muttered, barely finding her voice. Her face was heating up more.

_Flash._

'…stay still, will you?' he thought, becoming slightly annoyed; Hikaru nibbled quietly at her earlobe.

"Hikaru…" she said firmly, her face flushing red. "Do this somewhere else…"

Said businessman pulled her closer to him, his arms slung over her shoulder. With a strange twinkle in his eyes, he murmured in a low voice, "If you **dare** fight back, I'll have your position removed."

It took a while for the statement to sink into her head, and a smile spread on her lips. "You're abusing your position as president, Hikaru_-san_."

He grinned—a bright and cheeky grin, a light tint of pink staining his cheeks, "So?"

"_Naa…Makoto…don't you get it?"_

-

-

Hikaru laid back against the chair, exhausted as the modeling carried out through the day. He was in a different wear, his eleventh design to try on for the shoot. The Hitachiin closed his eyes, a heavy sigh escaping through his lips.

Although today was supposed to be a relaxing day for him, -after all he was on his honeymoon with Haruhi-, Hikaru couldn't help but feel stressed and tired. '…shouldn't have pulled that all-nighter…'

He blinked his hazel eyes tiredly, his eyelids wanting to fall. '…It's surprising how I still have the energy to model after what happened…' Hikaru blinked, feeling the phone vibrate in his pocket.

'…I bet it's Kaoru…' he thought, fishing it out from his pants.

_Beep—_

"Yeah?"

"Hiyo, Hikaru! How's the photoshoot so far?"

"Great, it's just great."

"Well anyways it's already eight, and the end of the shoot is at nine. So…I asked for a chauffeur to take you to the best restaurant in Japan!"

"…Yeah…"

"Hoy, hoy, what's up with you sounding dead? What's the matter? Lost your energy spark?"

"Cut me some slack, I only slept for thirty minutes before you woke me up, and I've been staring at tons of numbers last night."

"Your love for numbers surpass those of Ohtori's." Hikaru rolled his eyes at this. "Neh, so today, you'll make her feel special! Make her feel loved!"

"…I don't think that;s possible.

"Hey…_you're_ the playboy, shouldn't you know what to do?"

"…"

"Neh! I asked Ohtori if he could set up cameras in the restaurant that point at your reserved table. If it goes bad, I'm out for your blood…and if it's okay but you still screwed up…I'll still be after your blood—"

"Then what's the point?" he asked, annoyed.

"Oh…and about the data base wipeout, I thought I'd go and restore the other trivial things but…"

"Kaoru, don't worry about it, I did everything, and started from scratch…don't stress your head over this…" he sighed.

"Cheh, aren't you supposed to be relaxing? Look, I can work my ass off for all I care, just as long as I get you two fu—" Hikaru coughed. "each other. Jeez, if you don't do it soon, you'll probably not find another day to do it. Besides…aren't you supposed to be spoiling her sick?"

"…you're right, I'll do that. Thanks," he murmured emptily, before shutting off the phone. Hikaru sighed, and brushed a hand through his light-brown hair. '…I want to sleep…'

-

"…Hikaru…" she squeaked, her face burning madly for the first time during the day. Hikaru gave a curious glance at her, as he sipped sophisticatedly at the glass of green tea. "This…is…"

He blinked and placed the wine cup onto the neatly set table. He fingered the hems of his suit, and looked at her warily. "…Eh? Is something bothering you?"

"N-No, never mind…" she simply answered, her eyes directed to the empty space of tablecloth in front of her. With the intensity of her stare, the table cloth might've well burned into a hole. Hikaru's hazel eyes ran over her figure.

Inwardly, Hikaru thought with a frown. 'She's not…happy…'

"Is it the dress?" he asked, pointing at the 'skimpy' dress Haruhi was wearing. She nodded furiously and tugged the thin silk shawl closer to her, trying to ignore the stares from people. He smiled gently and laughed, "We're just giving the public a small taste of the coming fashion line…so you can say I'm advertising…_and_ taking you out for dinner at the same time."

Haruhi stared at him dully, a frown fixated on her lips. "You're not helping much…" She sighed, pushing back a chocolate brown bang. "And what is this line supposed to be based off of?"

"Coffee and maple syrup…"

She stared at him.

"…now why would you have that, I wonder…"

"Hey…sure, the combination leaves this weird taste, but that time…you put a whole glob of it in."

'…lies…'

"It actually tastes very good if you put a little amount of it in," he chimed, sitting back in his chair. Hikaru brushed his fingertips down his arm, stroking the soft velvet cocoa-colored cloth. "It's rich texture of dark coffee brown in different shades, in a plaited pattern…it compliments well with…" He pointed at his tie. "…a dull golden it has a nice dull golden touch to it…a small strip of scarlet accompanying it."

"…ah…that's nice, where'd you get your inspiration from?" she asked, eyes lowering to the golden-olive shawl and chocolate dress. "An old photobook?"

Hikaru smiled nostalgically, his eyes gazing off in the far distance. "Indeed…" he murmured, rubbing his chin. "I…remember the good ol' days…" Haruhi sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "…nah…Haruhi would always let me kiss her back then—"

"Shut up, Hikaru," she grumbled, shutting her eyes. Haruhi reached for the delicate wine glass and quietly sipped the cool liquid. Her chocolate orbs drifted towards the side; she still felt uneasy.

'…ah…she's not…happy…' he thought, almost frowning.

Haruhi sighed quietly. It wasn't just the outfit—she was fine for being a public display of the line. It was just…just the stares that she or her husband received. They were stony, littered with spite and jealous, and Haruhi…was not at all comfortable underneath their gazes.

Hikaru's finger circled the rim of the glass cup, and he stared at her. Haruhi still looked troubled. "…What's the matter? This place too luxurious for you?" Haruhi's eyes snapped up and she met his sly gaze.

"…ah…no, it's a pretty nice place…" she murmured. He laughed as he swished the green tea around in the wine cup. "Hikaru!"

"What?" he lazily drawled, his eyes slanting. Haruhi fumed quietly, glaring at him. "…you probably don't eat at this level right?"

"Nn…arrogant."

He placed a hand on top of hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm not being arrogant," he said seriously. "I'm just…trying to…make sure you're okay in this environment…"

She blushed furiously and looked away, drinking the wine. She murmured, "…W-Whatever."

He only gave her his trademark grin. "Neh?"

She let out a soft sigh, while combing her hand through her hair. "How kind of you."

"Heh," he huffed, as a waiter placed the plates of food in front of them. Hikaru's stare drifted down to the platter and he poked at it with his metal fork. "…Ah…Haruhi our food is—" He glanced up at her and the rest of the words died. "…here…"

'…why can't we go home and eat normally?' she thought glumly, lifting up the layer of meat with mild disgust. '…Hikaru's spoiling me again…' She snuck a glance up at Hikaru, who was staring at her, puzzled.

"…it's…good…right?" Hikaru asked, a hopeful smile on his face. Haruhi only nodded and she looked back down at the food. '…I don't like it when he does that…it feels weird…'

Awkward silence ensued as nothing was eaten. Hikaru was sneakily giving Haruhi glances, his spirits falling lower and lower. '…does she hate this or something…?'

"…well…what are we supposed to do?"

He looked up suddenly, meeting Haruhi's questioning gaze. Hikaru blinked, and she returned it.

"…eat…?"

The atmosphere turned grim, as Haruhi, with her metal knife, slaughtered the dead slab of cow in front of her. Hikaru twitched, staring as she boringly toyed around with her food. '…I'm not really hungry…' She let out a sigh. 'It feels so awkward…'

"Ah…" Hikaru murmured, sitting back. '…she's _not_ happy…' Gloom settled on his head. 'What am I doing wrong…?'

"Haruhi."

"…nn?"

He stared at her seriously, his eyebrows furrowed. 'Something's not right.'

Shft—

Hikaru was out from his chair now, his hand forcefully grabbing Haruhi's wrist. "Come."

"…wait, what?"

-

-

-

"H-Hey! Hikaru, where are we going—" she asked, confused by his actions. Her wrist was being clenched tightly and she was being pulled by him through the vacant dark hallways. The brunette stumbled slightly on her heels, "Ah—wait, h-hurts—"

"Just wait," he impatiently murmured, as he yanked her forcibly along. Haruhi tripped on her feet several times, though he paid no mind, and just continued leading her towards the room.

"Hikaru, where—" She let a surprised squeak fly out of her mouth as he suddenly turned a corner. Hikaru kicked open the door and pulled his wife in with him; giving her a slight glance, he pushed her against the wall—

"Eh—"

BAM

Pinned.

Her eyes widened in surprise, her face flaming up again. Hikaru stared down at her, narrowing his eyes in the darkness. "…uhm…what…" She tried to peek behind him, only catching the shadows of a table. "…where are we…?"

"It's an empty room…in this restaurant. Often many times I come here…" he explained, his voice stoic. Haruhi blinked at him confusedly. "…so many girls…have been brought to this room…and one made it out alive without going through harsh rejection." A sly grin spread on his lips, the tips of his fingers tickling the underside of her chin.

"You don't…you remember this place?"

She blinked.

And then it clicked, "Ah!"

"Finally," he sighed with the mischievous grin of his. Hikaru smiled a small smile before removing himself from Haruhi. "…naa…Haruhi…" The twenty-six year old let out a huge sigh, as he slid down against the wall, defeated hazel eyes gazing at the floor in front of him. "…am I doing something wrong…that makes you unhappy…?"

"…eh? Since when am I…unhappy?"

"You didn't seem like you liked the food," he grumbled, wrapping his arms around his knees. Hikaru pouted stubbornly, "And you were frowning, refusing to eat, and just…not having fun."

"…Hikaru…" she frowned. "You're an idiot, do you know that!"

Hikaru buried his face into his arms. "I _know_! Kaoru calls me that! Tamaki calls me that! Actually…everyone does."

She let out an exasperated sigh. "…Ugh, forget about them," the brunette sat down next to him, leaning heavily against the Hitachiin. "Hikaru…today was really fun…and…" Haruhi turned towards him slightly and timidly pecked him on the lips—

His mind imploded on itself.

"That's for that kiss you stole," she giggled—kami, she _giggled_? Haruhi lightly blushed, her face tinted with a light dust of pink; she smiled at him cutely and took his large hand into hers. "Thanks, Hikaru…"

It took some time for his mind to comprehend—

He flushed deep red.

'She kissed me—'

"N-N-No problem…" he stammered, shooting a hard stare at the floor. Hikaru's face burned— 'She just kissed me; so cute…' If he didn't have his sense of pride he'd be crying with joy and happiness, stealing Honey's flowers and pasting them onto the air besides him. '…so…cute…'

Haruhi blinked, her eyes slowly widening. "Eh…Hikaru…?"

'…myah…she just—'

"Hikaru!"

"W-What?"

"You're red."

"Yeah, so what?"

She placed her hand on his head, and he shivered at the touch of it. He could see the shine of her lip gloss in the poor illumination of the room and never before had he…felt the urge to just…

"You didn't sleep at all, did you now?"

…kiss her…

He stared at her, his eyes still glued to the moving lips. "…Haruhi…I'm…fine…" He took her hand off from his forehead, and he neared her, his face inching closer and closer. Hikaru breathed onto her face, his eyes half-lidded and dull. "'m not tired…"

"…Hika—"

"Don't…move…"

"Eh—mmf?!" she muffled, as he captured her lips, his tongue gliding across the lip gloss applied. Her hands uselessly rest on his shoulders, in a failed attempt to push him away. Her face burned, as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. "Nn…Hika…"

Hikaru nibbled her earlobe slowly, licking at it every now and then. "You said that we can do this…just as long no one was here…" He mumbled in heavy breaths, as he laid his head on the crook of her neck. "…can…I?"

"…Hikaru…?"

"…nn…"

She blinked, before shifting his head off her shoulder. "…you have a fever!"

"…not," he managed to say. Hikaru laughed quietly, "…pulling an all-nighter isn't enough to—"

"It is!"

"…"

Haruhi pushed him off her and, with a great effort of willpower, allowed him to lay on her lap. "…I'll call Kaoru-san to take us home…and you're going to stay home tomorrow!" Hikaru slowly blinked, and he opened his mouth to object. "Not ifs, ands, or buts. You need to sleep…" She brushed away his bangs. "Neh…you worry me a bit too much…"

"Neh…Haruhi," Hikaru murmured, as he curled up on her lap, snuggling into her stomach. "Don't…feel embarrassed…when I want to spoil you…" He closed his eyes. "If people want to stare, glare, or shoot evil things at you…let them. You shouldn't be bothered just because they themselves are jealous."

"…mn, yeah…you're right."

She smiled silently, her fingers threading through Hikaru's bangs. Haruhi bent over, pressing her lips onto Hikaru's forehead; a small blush stained the edges of her cheeks.

"_Thank you…"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A/N: Did anyone notice how I referred back to the first chapter of Date Test? :p lawls...well..whatevers. Now! I LOVE PEANUTBUTTER. IT'S THE ESSENCE OF MEH SURVIVAL. owo -hoarded friend's peanut butter todai- Peanut butter is my power...I love it...dammit...I'm a poor deprived child who dun have the wondrous things of peanut butter... -sobs-

...oh wells...

OH. And clicky at my profile to look at the link there! SHIEN. SHIEN IS WHERE YOU OUGHT TO BE. If you don't go there, I'll skin all of you alive...YA HEAR ME?! -cough-

Oh...and another note, if you're here to tell me that my story has become pathetic and went down the drain, I don't need to hear it from you. Because obviously (not pointing fingers) a fellow member has done that to me which has led to my four-five months of hiatus. So spare killing the Demi and just rant to yourself, because I really worked my arse off for this, even during the stresses of school. So yeah.

Other note: screw the notes, i'm too lazy to put them up already...so tired...x.x

-Demi-kun


End file.
